Shooting Stars
by Rashel k
Summary: Pucca didn't expect for her heart to break that day and yet seeing Garu's reaction to a kiss which wasn't hers was enough to shatter her soul into pieces. That night, Pucca makes a desperate wish. A wish that will come to ruin everything... She wishes that she never felt anything for Garu. How will Garu react to this sudden change in Pucca? Rated M for sensitive subjects explored.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written anything for fun, especially for the likes of the Pucca fandom, for some time so excuse me if my skills are a little rusty in places. This story came from reading another title on here from another fandom. Strange how that happens, huh? Anyhow, please enjoy!**

**Authors note: Please be aware that this story will contain heavy sexual insinuations, allusions to self harming and attempted suicide. If any of these topics make you uncomfortable, please extend caution while reading.**

* * *

**Shooting Star Part 1**

It was meant to be a wonderful day: posing for a famous photographer, dressing up in gorgeous attires, her friends waiting in the wings cheering her on making her smile become brighter and more dazzling. It was meant to be a **wonderful** day. Until she saw it…

Brilliant blue ringlets bobbed into view and a devilish smile crept onto the little girl's face. Ring-ring gave her a little nod, almost trying to communicate something with her dark narrowed gaze. Pucca maintained her smile and tried to follow the photographer's instructions. _Ignore her. Ignore her._

"That's it, Pucca. Chin up a little more – smile! That's lovely!"

Pucca's lip trembled ever so slightly. Her eyes flickered back, behind the flashing lights before her, searchingly. Ring-ring was talking to Ching. Ching didn't look too happy.

"Turn your face to the right, Pucca. Like you're dreaming of your first love." Pucca obliged reluctantly. She looked at the other staff members on set. A few she recognised, most she didn't. "Relax your expression! Pretend you're looking at the most important person in your life – relax. Smile gently. Yes, that's it. Just a bit more gently, Pucca." Pucca took a breath. _Just a few more to go. Ignore it. Ignore her._

"Ah! Garu!"

Pucca's head moved instinctively. Pivoting, Pucca looked hopefully into the crowd. _Garu…_ Her eyes focused – she wished they hadn't. Garu, looking as dashing as ever, stood among the crowd with Mio stirring in his arms. Garu, stood rigidly, as Ring-ring lent in and… her lips delicately pecking at his cheek. _Garu…_ Pucca's chest felt tight and she couldn't help but place a protective hand over it. It hurt. She waited. Waited for Garu to pull away, to give Ring-ring that look of disgust she was so used to seeing, for him to do anything to reject Ring-ring's advances. But it didn't come. His eyes were wide, shocked, and yet none of that disgust appeared. Instead, there was only a slight rosy blush fluttered across his features. He quietly looked at Ring-ring, that bright pink kiss shape clearly etched onto his cheek for all to see. Pucca felt her legs go weak and her head become fuzzy. She tried to swallow. Her breathing was no longer even and eyes suddenly blurred. So much so, Pucca didn't see Garu walk away slowly with no discernible reaction to all that occured. No, Pucca saw nothing for a moment. Suspended, she kept running the awful, gut-retching image in her mind on loop. _Again. Again. Again._

"What's wrong, Pucca? You're not acting _perfect_." The high-pitched sneer broke through to Pucca. Reality snapped back into focus. Pucca felt her face twist and something fill her veins, fill her vision, her very being was brimming with it: rage.

Truthfully, Pucca doesn't recall the rest of the confrontation. Even now, sitting in her room with the candles burning low, Pucca found it difficult to piece together the events thereafter. _Did they fight? Did she win? How did she get home? Did she eat dinner with her Uncles? Did… Did Garu like it? _Pucca bit her lower lip, her hands subconsciously smoothing over her bruised and scabbed knuckles. That final question haunted her the most. If it were any other night, she'd have run out of the house and marched herself over to Garu's to get an answer. If it were any other night, she'd have forgotten the heart-ache and would have went to bed already. Yet, tonight, something made her pause.

Pucca couldn't help it. Her mind was playing its own little cinema blockbuster, running past all of her moments, big or small, with her friends. With Garu. It hurt but she had to. _Her birthday. __**Next.**__ The Halloween party. __**Next.**__ The Miss Little Miss Sooga competition. __**Next. Next. Next!**_

She didn't know what she was looking for. _Was she looking for… evidence? _Evidence of any, any, positive interaction with Garu. _Anything _close to today. Breathless, she closed her eyes. Behind the darkness, hidden and awaiting the perfect moment to pounce, Garu's face loomed. Flushed and almost… tender? Pucca gasped. _No!_ Her eyes flew open to scan her room. Her gaze naturally rested on the numerous pictures of Garu decorating her room. His various faces, various moments, caught on camera and carefully arranged on her walls. They were the last thing she saw when she closed her eyes at night and the first thing she'd see when she awakens. It had been this way for so long…

Numerous pictures but not one which compared. Pucca blinked hard. Has she never noticed? She scanned each image but, with dread, it confirmed her sudden epiphany. Garu never smiled. At least, he never smiled with her.

Pucca felt like she was being crushed. Her face was damp and her hands were beginning to cramp after holding onto her forearms too hard. Wish a shuddering sigh, she released her grip and saw the tiny crescent moon shapes begin to bead with blood. She stared at it as it trickled down her smooth porcelain white arms. How did she never notice? Garu… Garu hated her. Garu, the honourable and brave young teenager, despised her and yet he never retaliated. He had never harmed her or did anything to hurt her and yet… He did whatever it took to stay away from her, even avoiding his own home to not meet her. _How – how have I been so blind?_ Her world was crashing around her. _Oh my – I'm a horrible person!_

Three short, rapid knocks sounded at her door. A warm and loving voice seeped through the frame, "Pucca, honey, it's getting late. You should go to bed now." Uncle Ho. Pucca tried desperately to stifle her cries. One hand over her mouth, she quickly leaned over to her remaining candle and snuffled the light out. She held onto her mouth firmly but her trembling form refused to be calmed. "Pucca?"

Gaping open her mouth, Pucca took a few long shallow breaths. "Night, Uncle." Her whisper was quiet but Uncle Ho heard it. He froze. It had been a while since he had heard his niece's soft voice. It made his body jerk and gasp.

He placed a hand on the door handle. "Pucca… Pucca, sweetheart. A-are you okay?" Something didn't feel right. No, something really wasn't right. His niece was usually much chipper than this and she… she didn't talk.

Pucca allowed her tears to fall freely but she steeled her voice. "Fine, Uncle. Just tired. Goodnight."

His hand remained. A few moments of silence passed between them. He leaned against the white wood and spoke softly. "Get some sleep, honey. We're just down stairs if you need anything, alright?" A quiet hum replied. Brows knitted, Uncle Ho released his hold of the door and slowly walked downstairs. He promised himself to question her tomorrow.

Pucca heard the steps creak and knew he had left. She didn't dare light the candle again but the darkness made her feel like she was drowning. So, quietly and carefully, she crept towards her window. With a timid creak, the window gave under her meticulous attention and graced her with the sight of the glowing moon and glittering stars. The air was crisp and cold against her damp face and it burned her throat as she sucked in greedily. Gradually, the cold enveloped Pucca and she felt herself grow steadier on her feet.

She gingerly sat on her windowsill and gazed up at the moon. The stars peered back at her, noting her reddened eyes and chewed up lower lip. Pucca sighed and watched her breath float into the sky before disappearing. If only she could… She stopped that thought. No, she would never do that to her uncles. Just the thought made her blood run cold.

Pucca didn't know how long she sat there listening to the night. All she knew was that, all of a sudden, a bright shining light began to streak across the sky. She watched it in fascination. She'd never seen a shooting star; she wasn't sure why a thought abruptly occurred to her. When she was even younger than now, perhaps three years ago when her uncles first brought her into their home, they told her stories about shooting stars.

"_They're called wishing stars," Uncle Linguini whispered to her as Uncle Dumpling rocked her in his arms. She had been crying about starting a new school, scared about not making friends. It had only been a few days since she had turned up at their door, soaked and shaking, with nowhere else to go. Uncle Ho placed a warm cup into her hands and gently nudged her to take a sip._

"_What can you wish for?" She timidly asked. These quiet moments were before she had ever met Garu. Before she made the vow of silence to foolishly show her affection for him._

_Uncle Dumpling laughed. His warm laugh rumpled into her back and she looked up at him curiously. "Anything you want, sweet girl."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything," Uncle Linguini confirmed. Pucca looked at his dubiously. She had a wish back then too but she'd never dare say it allowed for fear of hurting her uncles. "Don't believe me?" She shook her head timidly. He smiled. "Look at 'er, brothers! Can't even believe her own uncle." His brothers gave a light-hearted laugh._

"_Maybe we just need to convince her," Uncle Ho teased._

_Uncle Linguini slapped his leg in agreement and gave a dramatic declaration, "Indeed! In which case, we won't be going to bed until our little Pucca believes this magnanimous truth!" Uncle Dumpling jostled Pucca and got her laughing. "I know. I'll tell you a story."_

_This got Pucca's attention, "a story?"_

_He nodded with a wide grin. "Now, let's see… It all began with a little girl. A girl so sweet and kind that everyone in the village couldn't say a bad word about her. Then one day…"_

Pucca, despite herself, smiled at the memory. And, almost instinctively, Pucca made a wish. A wish so secret she would never say it allowed.

_I wish I never feel anything like this again. I wish I never felt anything for Garu!_

...

The next morning, Pucca's uncles found her snoozing by the windowsill. Her bin was overflowing with crumpled pictures and notes. Uncle Linguini chastised her, telling her how dangerous that was for her heath sleeping by the open window. Uncle Dumpling quietly wrapped her up in a fluffy blanket to fight of the chill which clung to her skin. Uncle Ho, in a panic, brewed her some hot tea and didn't let her leave for school until she had drunk the entire cup.

"Honestly, how could you fall asleep half out of the window!" Uncle Linguini continued.

"She wasn't half out of the window-" Uncle Dumpling began but Linguini cut him off.

"She might as well have been!"

Pucca shrunk her head during the argument, focusing on sipping at her warm Chi tea. Uncle Ho watched Pucca with great interest. While his brothers were still bickering, he leaned in towards Pucca.

"Pucca… Are you alright?"

Pucca looked at him and blinked.

"I… I'm…" Uncle Ho took a breath. He didn't know how to bring up the fact that he was worried as he didn't want to push Pucca into revealing something she didn't want to but… "I'm just wondering if you are busy after school today?" _Coward_, he thought to himself.

Pucca shook her head. "No, Uncle. I'll be coming straight home." She paused. "Why? Do you need me to pick up anything?"

He leaned away and waved his hand in the air, "Oh, no, no. That's not… I just wanted to see if you'd be free to work at the restaurant today, 'tis all." Pucca nodded.

"I'll complete my homework at school and I will be back by 4 o'clock to help out at the restaurant."

Uncle Ho watched her expression carefully. Pucca had always been an obedient child, never fussing when told to do something and always willing to help out her uncles. But even so, Uncle Ho's gut didn't feel right watching his niece slowly finish her tea. She gently laid down the cup and stood up and grabbed her school bag from the back of the chair. "See you later, Uncle." She began walking towards the door and called out to her other uncles, wishing them goodbye. A chorus of shocked and confused 'goodbye' echoed in the house which fell silent with the door's silent click. The three brothers looked at one another, neither knowing what to say. Their niece was talking.

...

School was relatively uneventful. Pucca had to deal with Ching and her attempts to talk to Pucca about yesterday's occurrence but Pucca was quickly able to change the subject. Ching eventually gave up and gave Pucca the space she cleared wanted, since she was willing to tell her as much. Ching stewed quietly that day, sending quick glances at her friend, wondering what made her break her vow. _Maybe it was because of yesterday?_ She thought.

Pucca listened to the teachers and completed the work in classes; then she stayed back in school to complete her homework and, as promised, she was back at the restaurant by 4 o'clock. It was bustling and loud as usual. She walked into the kitchen and greeted her uncles. She wrapped her apron around her middle and collected her pad and pen before beginning to take and deliver orders to tables; she knew Dada wouldn't be able to handle such a crowd alone so she quickly fell into place and picked up the slack. Haven worked in the restaurant since she came to Sooga Village, serving tables with a smile was as easy as breathing. She greeted customers and made light conversation. She was the perfect picture of a waitress. At the end of the evening rush, everyone was complementing how efficient Pucca had been today and she meekly accepted their praise.

"Pucca, we have a few orders in for delivery. Think you can send these last orders before you head home?" Uncle Linguini called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle." Pucca replied and readied the delivery trays.

"No, it's alright Pucca. I can do it. You've worked hard tonight and you've got school tomorrow," Uncle Ho tried to take over packing the orders.

"I'm alright, Uncle." She quickly tucked everything away and closed the little hatch. "It won't take me long. See you at home?" She swiftly walked out of the restaurant before Uncle Ho could contradict her again. He stared after her and tried to shake the strange feeling that was settling into his gut, sending him sharp pains every time he looked at his niece.

...

A few days passed in this same manner. Pucca got up, conversed with her uncles, went to school, did her work and then worked at the restaurant in the evenings. Her attitude was nothing out of the usual. Except that she never sought out Garu. Not once. One day, Ching pulled her to the side before their next lesson (Advanced English) with a worried expression.

"Pucca, are you feeling okay?"

Pucca perked up a brow. "Yes?"

Ching stared at her. "It's just…"

"What Ching? We're going to be late to lesson at this rate."

Ching bit her lip. "It's just that you haven't mentioned Garu for a while now. And we never talked about what happened…"

"Oh, that." Pucca tilted her head and her eyes wandered the tiled roof as if searching for an answer. "I suppose I've been too busy. We have our mid-term exams coming up, after all."

Ching huffed, unconvinced. "Pucca, you never have to worry about exams. You're always in the top five in our year. What's really wrong?"

Pucca brought her head back down to look at Ching in the eye, level as can be. "I've decided that I want to study abroad."

Ching gaped. "W-what?"

Pucca smiled. "I've seen how hard my uncles have been working since I came to live with them. Having a dependent niece has put them into such a strenuous situation."

"Pucca, you haven't! They love having you, you kno-"

"I know they love me." Pucca smiled gently. "But I'm not blind, Ching. I know taking care of a child is something they never signed up for. And I want to work just as hard and be able to repay them."

Ching opened her mouth to say… something.

"I've found a university in England which I think will be very beneficial." Ching's mouth closed and opened but nothing came out. Pucca found this rather amusing and showed her dazzling smile. "I think I might become a doctor. I've always liked helping others and I think I'd really enjoy it."

Seeing Pucca's determination and joy at the notion of becoming a doctor, Ching couldn't bring herself to argue. "Will you… will you stay in England?" Pucca shook her head.

"Just studying." The bell gave a loud _claaannnng_. "Shoot, we're going to be late!" Pucca grasped Ching's hand and both girls ran through the hall hoping that their teacher won't punish them too much for being late.

...

"Heads up!"

Garu, who had previously been meditating in the forest surrounding his home, twisted his head to see a dark figure pouncing at him from above. Garu quickly and smoothly dodged the attack, landing his footing with an unnatural grace. He turned on his opponent.

Abyo, cheeks flushed and budding, grinned widely. "Ah, almost got you that time!"

Garu shook his head slowly. Abyo never seemed to understand the concept of 'stealth' and had a nasty habit of yelling out his attacks. It was a good thing that Abyo wasn't serious about becoming a ninja like Garu – he'd have failed on day one.

"Get ready for this one! Today's the day I beat you, Garu!" He declared with confidence. He sprinted forward, his nun-chucks spinning furiously. Garu spun and dodged with ease. He waited for an opening. Left, right, left, above, right. Blow after blow Abyo missed his target. In frustration, Abyo swung and turned to give a grand kick, like the one he'd seen on his favourite show.

_NOW!_ Garu took his opportunity and grasped Abyo's outstretched leg and gave a heave, sending him spiralling to the ground with an ungraceful thud. He smirked down at his friend before offering a hand. Abyo huffed but allowed Garu to pull him to his feet. "Dang it. Thought I had it this time." Abyo dejectedly swung his nun-chucks around. Garu only smiled slightly. "Oh! I forgot to ask – Our teacher wanted to know if you'd be returning to classes any time soon. I know you quit after Pucca began obsessing with you but it's sooooooo boring without you there. We've been learning about quadratic equations. Do you understand how _boring_ that is?"

Garu blinked a few times. Yes, he'd attended the village's small school when he first arrived at Sooga but within two weeks he'd quit. His excuse was that he had to focus on his martial arts but in reality, he had been harassed by Pucca so much, he was actually frightened about returning to school. Abruptly, a frown had appeared on his face. _Speaking of Pucca…. _Garu subconsciously surveyed the area trying to spot anything suspicious. A ruffling bush. A flash of red hiding behind a thin bamboo tree. A giggle just before the oncoming attack.

Now that Garu thought about it, despite being on guard at all times, he hadn't encountered Pucca and her horrible kissing attacks for a while now. Garu's frown deepened as he counted. Four days. It had been four days since he'd seen Pucca and yet he still jumped at any rustling or footsteps he heard while training. Abyo's droning about school, the issues he was facing with his failing academics, the numerous girls who had their eyes on him, all became white noise as Garu's thoughts spiralled. _Why hadn't she bothered him? Was she ill? Was she waiting to do something big – something he couldn't predict and prepare for?_ He gulped and his eyes narrowed at the swaying grass below his feet. Garu felt really uneasy. He had to find out.

Without making a sound, Garu turned and ran towards Sooga Village. Abyo called after him but Garu didn't stop. If he didn't find out, this sinking feeling inside Garu would only grow and keep him up at night.

...

Pucca felt a little lighter that night. In fact, as she went around and collected the dishes from table 8 (Officer Bruce and two of his colleagues were toasting to another mission accomplished), the smile on Pucca's face was particularly cheerful. She floated across the floor, delivering and collecting dishes like a goddess blessing all she came across; she felt so confident on her feet she felt at ease as she spun and danced as she passed a few leaving customers and entered the kitchens again to call out the next orders.

She began humming as she gently placed the used dishes into the sink for Dada, soapy and miserable, to wash up. She pinched his cheek. "Only an hour left of service, Dada. Cheer up! You've done so well tonight; you haven't broken a single dish." Her praise caused his face to flush and for him to stutter a response. She smiled and walked over to her uncles who were busy with their individual task: spinning noodles with grace, cutting the vegetable expertly, cooking the dishes with fabulous flares of fire. "Anything I can do to help?"

Uncle Ho smiled at her, truly grateful that her cheerful step had returned, "You're doing enough as it is, Pucca." The phone rang.

Uncle Dumpling called over to her, "Pucca, can you get the phone? Dada will only break it by dropping it into the cleaning bowl again." Dada, who had previously been brimming with confidence due to Pucca's praise, deflated quicker than a popped balloon.

"Of course!" Pucca twirled over and answered the receiver. "Hello, Goh-Rong restaurant, Pucca speaking. What can I get you tonight? Ah ha… hmmmm… yep… Okay, so that's three bowls of Goh-Rong's signature noodles with a side of Soy Sause Fried Rice. That'll be 80 yuan. Thank you for ordering from Goh-Rong! Your order will be with you in 40 minutes. Bye!" Pucca placed the received back and quickly wrote down the order and hung it up.

"Pucca, table number 16!" Uncle Linguini called out. Pucca pranced over and collected the dishes. She left with a skip in her step and quickly delivered the food. She placed down the dishes and caught sight of table 17's three-year-old about to flip the bowl onto the floor. She slid across the floor to just catch the bowl before it smashed on the floor. She carefully placed it back down on the table, waving off the parents' grateful and apologetic sentiments, and gave the toddler a napkin to play with before she walked away.

Just then, the great doors to Goh-Rong were pushed open to let a cold draft rush in and circle Pucca's form. She took a breath and turned to greet the new customer.

And she froze, mouth open.

Garu stood obediently besides the reception desk. He caught sight of Pucca and steeled himself for the oncoming onslaught. _At least she wasn't ill. _He watched her expression change but couldn't quite figure it out. His breathing was a little laboured when she finally decided to walk over and greet him.

"Hello, welcome to Goh-Rong. Table for one, or are you waiting for anyone?" Pucca calmly said.

Garu stared, stunned, eyes wide.

"If you are waiting for other members of your party, please wait over there. Otherwise, please follow me to your table." Without waiting for any confirmation, Pucca turned curtly on her heel and walked towards an empty table and set down a menu and laid out fresh chop-sticks. Pucca pulled out her notepad and pen as Garu seated himself at the table. He couldn't take his eyes off her; it was like a gazelle who was confused as to why the lion had let it live another day. His eyes warily watched her every move. Pucca turned her cold eyes to him, "Please take your time choosing your meal. I'll be back in a moment to take your order." She walked away to another table whom were flagging her down for the check.

Garu was left bewildered. _Surely… that wasn't Pucca? Pucca never interacted with him so coldly. _Garu watched her retrieve the check for another table and was amazed. She didn't even glance at him. He felt more uneasy than ever. _What was she planning? Was there going to be a surprise? Should I even stay and order?_ But seeing Pucca's delicate smile at the small child, who was excitedly gifting Pucca the drawing she had been working on during her meal (it looked like a mother panda with a baby panda), he couldn't bring himself to leave. He had to see this through. If there was going to be a surprise, he'd face it with bravery and honour.

Pucca brought herself back over to Garu's table with reluctant steps. She stared at him. "Have you decided on your order, sir?"

Garu felt that like a punch to his gut. He maintained eye contact as he silently pointed to the Goh-Rong special at the top of the menu. Pucca scribbled it down.

"Anything else?" Garu shook his head. "Alright, I'll be back with your meal soon." She gave a nod and walked towards the kitchen to relay the new order.

Garu felt his world shifting and, truthfully, he felt a little sick. _What's going on?_

Minutes later, Pucca came back and placed his meal on the table and with a quick "enjoy your meal, sir" she was gone to serve another table. Like he was just another customer. Like she hadn't been bugging him for three years straight: Every. Single. Day. Garu's mouth felt like sandpaper, however, he was grateful that the Goh-Rong's food was so delicious it was easy to devour rapidly.

Rather than waiting for the bill, Garu placed the money on the table and left just as quickly as he appeared. Pucca was a little surprised to see his table empty but was swift cleaning away the table and continuing on with her shift as if nothing had happened.

Garu, on the other hand, walked slowly back to his home in the forest. His mind was fully of questions and he had none of the answers. He had just reached the edge of the forest when his footsteps faulted. He paused and stood rooted on the spot.

_Pucca acted like she didn't really know me… she didn't react to me whatsoever. Does that mean… it's over?_ He looked towards the sky. _Is my suffering over? _The ink spilled sky gave a thunderous response. Slowly, rain fell to the ground, splashing off Garu's upturned face.

_Am I free?_

Garu smiled towards the heavens, a sigh of relief exiting his body.

The rain that night fell heavily and unmercifully. The ground wept at the onslaught, the trees shifted their roots in protest, and the residents of Sooga Village slept ignorant of the change in the winds – the fates had changed. And they were not happy.

* * *

**Dang, Garu. Could you be any more dramatic? **

**So, Garu's free. Pucca's moving on. What could go wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So we're going to jump some time into the future. Let's see what it has in store, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Life moved on after this storm. Pucca worked diligently in school and put in her best efforts at the Goh-Rong; Garu worked hard on his ninja skills, having no distractions to delay his ultimate goal of honour and redemption.

Pucca ended up 2nd in the class that year, two marks off top. She had begrudgingly told Ching that she would make sure that she was first next time; Ching believed this. The fire in Pucca's eyes was unquenchable.

Abyo caught Garu grinning during his training sessions. He'd never seen Garu go so hard without any reservation – it was as if he had no cares in the world besides his ultimate goals. The change in their attitudes were stalk and difficult to ignore, however, those who noticed the differences in the pair knew better than to voice their opinions.

Any time Garu and Pucca interacted it was like two strangers conversing politely, of course. Extremely politely. Abyo had once pulled Ching aside to ask what the hell was wrong with Pucca. Ching had had the same worries but having Abyo so vocally confront it in this manner, almost accusingly, Ching couldn't take the idea of her friend being hurt anymore. Ching had simply retorted that Garu wasn't any better. She went on a bit of a rant about Garu being so unemotional and insensitive towards Pucca and that she was better off without him. Abyo quickly realised his mistake and didn't mention the topic again.

Time passed slowly. Children grew into teenagers, and teenagers then grew into young adults. Soon Ching, Abyo and Pucca were going to be graduation High School and would be moving on with their adult lives. They were weeks away from their final exams and then they'd be done for good.

The two girls, both grown into beautiful young women, were walking home from their final period of the day when they heard rather than saw Abyo approach them.

"Hey! Wait up! Ching? Pucca?" He cried as he ran towards his friends. "CHIIIINNNNNNGGGGG? PUUUUUCCCCCAAAA?" Ching whirled on him and clamped her hand on his mouth to stop his belligerent wailing.

"Would you shut up already? You're giving me a headache."

Abyo smirked beneath her hand and have it a quick lick. In mock disgust, Ching pulled away from him sharply but Abyo snagged onto her wrist and instead pulled her closer. She flushed but continued to pretend to be annoyed at his childish attitude.

"Hey, don't be angry with me. I just didn't want you to leave me behind. After all, what're people say if they saw my girlfriend walk away from me so ignorantly?" Ching playfully shoved him, feeling her face heat up. They'd been dating for the majority of their final year of school, Abyo finally finding the courage to ask her out the summer before, but it still embarrassed her to have someone like Abyo so confidently declare their relationship to the world. He grinned back and looped his arms around her lovingly.

Pucca scoffed at them gently. "Ignorantly? My, Abyo, where did we learn this big word?"

Abyo stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll have you know I am quite intelligent when I want to be."

"Ah," Pucca feigning confusion, placing her hand on her lips contemplating his words. "And when is that now?" Abyo let go of Ching with one arm to shove Pucca's head to the side.

"What a cheeky girl you've become, Pucca." It was Pucca's turn to stick her tongue out at him. He went to shove at her again but she dodged his hand and skipped ahead of them.

"Well, I don't want to cramp your love-bird style so… I'll take my leave."

Ching untangled herself from her boyfriend to look at her friend in concern. "No, Pucca! We were going to go to that new little café in the Village. We were going to go over our notes for Chinese History." Pucca smirked.

"Yeah, Pucca, then I can prove how intelligent I really am. Give you a run for your money, eh?" Abyo chimed in. _He just loved to find opportunities to show off,_ Ching rolled her eyes. She looked at her friend hopefully.

"Sure, whatever you say Abyo."

"So, you'll come? We can have a study session!" Ching bounded on her feet, gaining an adoring look from Abyo in the process. Pucca noticed and her smile dimmed a little.

"Nah, you can have a study session with Abyo. After all, with his big… brain, you won't need me around." She winked and was pleased to see Ching stutter. Pucca laughed. "Besides, I promised my uncles I'd work at Goh-Rong tonight so I'll just go there a little earlier." She waved, "See you two later."

Before either of them could argue, Pucca had spun and joyously bounded away towards the restaurant. She rounded a corner and, knowing no one could see her, faltered in her energetic step. The smile she had kept on her face slipped from its perch of honour and she rubbed her cheeks. She didn't know when it started but keeping a smile on her face had become increasingly more difficult. Her face usually ached by the end of the day.

She let out a sigh and began a slower paced stroll towards her uncles' restaurant. Her gaze focused on the ground and took note of the distinctions between the paths: those which contained cracks, those which had shrubbery bursting through the seams, those which had been made into a collage of artwork by neighbouring children. In no time at all, she had arrived at her destination.

She kicked a rejected piece of stone which had tumbled off the structure. She watches it bounce across the lush grace and rest underneath the decrepit arch of one of the fallen pillars. Pucca took in the sight of the dimming light illuminating the ancient arches and points of her sanctuary. She placed a hand along the old, oiled wood and lowered herself onto the steps of the temple. She leaned against the side, placing her head gently onto the banister leading into the main prayer area.

She hadn't meant to lie to her friends. But she found herself doing it more and more. She let out a deep sigh. She waited. Waited for the guilt from lying to surge. The guilt of running off and not offering to help with her uncles' restaurant. It never came. Closing her eyes, she imagined her friends faces if they came across her now in the forest, alone, and not where she said she'd be. She tried to image her uncles' trying to call her and not receiving an answer, and the worry that might cause. The sigh that escaped her this time was one of frustration.

Defeated, she flopped back onto the polished wooden floorboards. Pucca had discovered this place a little over a year ago; right when she had needed it. When she needed a place no one knew, a place she could leave everything a while and be by herself. She'd been wandering the forest aimlessly and had stumbled into a fox's habitat. She had twisted her ankle and wanted to rest. She'd came across it when the light was the dimmest, just before it was snuffed out by the horizon. It became her solitude from then on.

Pucca opened her eyes. She didn't want to fall asleep here. Sitting up, she clapped to motivate herself. She grabbed her bag, opened it and pulled out a book. For the next hour she thought she'd study for the upcoming exams. Then she really would go to her uncles' restaurant to help out.

Pucca hadn't been studying long when she heard a branch snap. Her head shot up and she stared at the intruder. Her blood ran cold. _Oh. It's just you._

...

192.

193.

194.

195.

196.

197.

198.

199.

With a final grunt, Garu pulled his body up towards the bar he had set up in his workout zone. 200. He let himself drop the ground and heaved a relaxed and satisfied sigh. He'd really been working hard these past few years and his physical abilities were truly blossoming. He had learned techniques he'd never have thought possible and he was quickly on his way to gaining his honour back and saving his family name.

Garu grabbed the towel by his water bottle and dabbed his damp forehead with it. He sat on the floor looking around the forest with great pride. _Maybe a few more weeks_, he thought. _Maybe a few more and I can return home. _He could regain the honour he had been dreaming about for more years than he cared to count. He rolled his shoulders, testing his strength and resilient muscles. Since he no longer got distracted by anyone, especially since Abyo had become occupied with his new relationship, Garu had a lot more time to focus on his goals and the results spoke for themselves. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Garu enjoyed the silence of the forest. He enjoyed the cool breeze on his sweat covered back and chest and the sharp tingle he got every time he inhaled deeply. He loved the freedom he had and he didn't want to waste a moment of it. With a joyful bound, he got to his feet and decided that he would finish off his day with a swim through the lake father into the forest. He could swim until sunset and see how the waters changed from vibrant blues, to reds and oranges, to pinks and finally to pitch black with only the moon to shimmer across the surface of the waves he created.

It wouldn't take long to walk there, maybe 35 minutes, but when he was only 20 minutes into his leisurely stole, he heard a deep sigh. He didn't know anyone who would come into the forest just before sunset today; Abyo had bragged about sweeping Ching away for a romantic night of "studying" (his air-quotes), Officer Bruce had the night off shift, and Tobe had moved on a while ago to stalk another misfortunate soul who accidentally crossed him a the wrong time.

Garu cautiously walked in the direction of the sigh, deciding that he'll just take a quick peek to make sure it was no one in trouble. As he edged closer, he noticed the old temple glinting in the lowering light and the long legs stretched out from under the temple's roof. His eyes automatically travelled up and saw the pleats of a neat black skirt just in view from his vantage point. He blinked and went to back up without this young lady noticing his presence. He didn't want to shock the poor girl, being alone in the forest with a man. _But what idiot would come into the forest alone?_ He thoughts as his foot crunched upon a twig.

Quickly, the girl sat up alarmed by the noise. He closed his eyes before stepping out as to not frighten her even more. When the girl stayed quiet, he hesitantly opened his eyes and met the cold swirling depths of the young girl who was still perched on the edge of the temple steps with a book open in her lap. The girl stared at him with such indifference it made his stomach clench. _Why was Pucca in the forest?_

...

Garu greeted her first, bowing his head respectfully.

Pucca stared at him. Garu suddenly became aware of the fact that he didn't have a shirt on, his original plans of taking a swim causing him to forget it back at his base, and he tried not to cross his arms to block her view. Not that it mattered. Pucca's expression didn't change despite his half naked body being fully on show. She took a visible breath and said, "Good evening, Garu."

He waited. He inclined his head to the temple then the forest. Silently questioning why she was here in the forest all alone.

Her eyes grew icy. "Am I not allowed in the forest now? Is that what you're trying to say?"

He bit his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment to recite a calming mantra. Pucca had been like this with him for a while. She had been quick to bite at his every action. He had at first tried to befriend Pucca, in a way, by going of his way to be around her. In his heart of hearts, of course, he was really testing if her feelings for him had really gone. As it turned out, she'd guessed his real intention and her behaviour had grew more hostile. He didn't blame her back then but seeing her now, on the cusp of adulthood, and still acting like a child he couldn't help the scorn he felt in his heart.

Pucca looked past Garu towards the sunset. _It was about time I left_, she decided. Without another word, she stood up and stalked past Garu who remained rooted in his spot. His jaw tightened at being snubbed so directly. Instinctively, he reached out a hand a grasped her forearm. Pucca stopped dead and glared at the offensive hand. She tried to shake the hand off but his grip was strong.

"Let go of me this instant." She tugged again. Nothing. Pucca turned her burning gaze to the dark pits of her former love. The sight of him made her stomach churn and she had to resist the urge to be sick. Pucca had taken a while to recognise this emotion: hatred. Yes, she hated Garu. She hated what he had done to her. She just wanted to be rid of his entire existence from her memory, was that too much to ask the fates? She often pondered that question. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She was spitting the words, silently hoping that they turned into bile which burned his very skin.

Garu's throat closed. _Why am I grabbing onto her? Let her go!_ He wanted to let go but, cruelly enough, that look on her face made him want to hold on. _What if, in this state, she went out and got herself hurt in the forest? It was growing dark and she's clearly not in the right mindset to avoid any traps or robbers…_ Garu's mind sneered at his reasoning.

Pucca huffed. "Ha. So much for a man's honour. Manhandling a woman without her permission is extremely pathetic." Pucca knew this was a low blow but she forced it out with each syllable. Garu's eyes flashed but it did the trick. He let go. Pucca turned and left quickly, not looking back.

Garu's breath was ragged and he felt his fists tightening to the point of whitening his knuckles. He tried to calm his racing blood. He tried to ignore her words. Oh boy, did he try. His body moved on his own after that. A few feet behind, he followed Pucca through the forest. He avoided making noise. He didn't want her to turn and scream obscenities at him for ensuring that she got out safely._ It doesn't matter what she thinks. I'm doing what I have to._ He reminded himself. Luckily, Pucca never once turned to check on him. She reached the edge of the forest and Garu was grateful to see her back stalk off towards Sooga Village. _Difficult woman._

_..._

Pucca's mood at the restaurant didn't improve any. She did her job but the usual easy-going smile didn't grace her customers. She worked like a robot, expressing nothing of consequence. Pucca's uncles were rather worried about their niece but tonight had been so busy they were unable to question her properly. Instead, they all went home and crashed in their respective beds until dawn rudely awoken them a few meagre hours later.

That morning Pucca left early as to avoid her uncles. She didn't want to deal with their interrogations today. As it was the weekend, Pucca and Ching had plans to meet up. Abyo's birthday was coming up soon and Ching wanted to get him the most perfect present possible. So, obviously she invited Pucca to get a second opinion. Alas, Pucca was up and about much earlier than their appointed time to meet up so she decided that, in the meantime, she'd wander through the town and see the stalls be set up ready for the busy streams of customers. She watched as women delicately displayed long, gorgeous silks out on tables and instructed their children to hand up the lovely traditional hair ornaments on their display cases. Men haled in their catches, stripping back the scales and feathers to appear as attractive as possible.

The most interesting was always Madam Zen. Despite her age, she zipped around her stall – well, tent – and threw up the various beads, charms, dreamcatchers of every colour. The newest item to her collection were various sized gems placed neatly on a silk cloth on a small table besides the opening to her stall. Pucca was intrigued by the glinting gems, wondering what insane story Madam Zen would make up to sell off her stock this time.

Just then, Pucca noticed Madam Zen stretch her small frail frame a little too far trying to tie a final row of beads along the opening to her stall. Creaks and groans cried out from her old rickety chair and that was it: she fell. Pucca moved accordingly. She caught onto the old lady and tumbled to the floor with a bang. The beads shattered around them and others quickly hurried over to help the pair up. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm sorry" Madam Zen kept repeating. She noticed the small cut on Pucca's hand and snatched her wrist to draw her closer. "I'm sorry, let me, dearie."

"Oh, there's no need Madam. I'm fine."

Madam Zen, as she touched the blood leaking from the wound, made a strange face. She looked at Pucca with wide, blood-shot milky eyes. She thrust a handkerchief into her palm before dropping her hold as if she were burned by Pucca's skin. Madam Zen's hands shook as they subconsciously stroked one another over and over again.

"Madam?"

Madam Zen shook her head and took a small step backwards.

Pucca's brows hitched and knitted. She attempted to step towards Madam Zen, to ask her what was wrong, when the old woman stumbled back quicker. The old woman refused to make eye contact with Pucca, instead her gaze was fluttering back and forth along the dusty ground. She visibly swallowed and clamped down her trembling thin lips. She shook her head once more and her thumb began making circular motions on one of the small medallions hanging around her neck.

Pucca couldn't take this strangeness any longer. "Madam, are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

That did it. Madam Zen's eyes snapped back to Pucca, a depth of disgust and fear shining through. "A doctor? Me? I'm not broken, I'm not cursed. Leave! Go! Don't turn back. Go, demon and don't return!"

All the onlookers were shocked and muttered about Madam Zen's mental health. She wasn't quite with it. Maybe they should go get a doctor.

One kind stranger gently grabbed onto Pucca's arm and lead her away from the raving old woman, who was whispering protection spells to herself. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just ignore the old coot. She lost her marbles a long time ago."

"Probably sold them for a profit," another stranger chimed in with a soft smile.

"Exactly! Don't take her words to heart, sweetie." The nice stranger leads her to a small tea shop on another street and kindly paid for a cup of tea to calm Pucca's nerves. Pucca thanked her and sipped her tea in silence. _I'm not broken, I'm not cursed!_ Pucca took another sip, the old woman's words batting around in her head. _Go, demon! Demon! Demon…_ Pucca's tea grew cold in her palms. Shadows became shorter as the sun steadily rose.

"Excuse me, would you like another cup? Young lady?"

Pucca blinked up at the shop owner. "Ah, no thank you." Pucca left the shop and figured it was about time she met up with Ching. With a deep breath, she discarded the memories of Madam Zen. She was going to meet up with Ching, they were going to shop and they were going to have a good time.

...

"Pucca! Pucca!"

Pucca turned to see her friend sprinting towards her. She was out of breath when she stopped before Pucca and there was beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. "I-I'm… Ah… I'm so sorry for being late, Pucca. My dad wanted me to help him file some case reports." Pucca resisted a smile. "It was a nightmare!"

"Yes, I remember seeing the station's case file room. Never see so much chaos in such a small area." Ching grabbed onto her friend's arm for support as she sucked in deep breaths. "Have you thought about Abyo's gift yet or….?"

Ching regained her tall stature and bit her lip. "No. I've tried so hard but all I can come up with is some new nun-chucks – and he has a million of those already!"

"How about a few dozen new shirts? I'm sure his dad would be thrilled that he wouldn't have to replace his son's wardrobe for another week or so!"

Ching elbowed her. "He doesn't do that anymore." Pucca gave her a dubious look. "Okay, he doesn't do it as often anymore. Satisfied?"

As a response, Pucca linked her arm with her best friend and began dragging her through the numerous stalls. Pucca avoided Madam Zen's street with great difficulty. They shopped around, pointing out different things, but nothing really caught their eye. Eventually Pucca pulled them to a stop.

"Do you really need to get him, like, a physical gift?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Why don't you take him somewhere instead?"

Ching pursed her lips in thought. "I mean… I guess that could work. But where?"

Ching didn't like the mischievous glint Pucca's eyes gained all of a sudden. Pucca casually slung her arms around her friend and whispered into her ear, "You could plan a romantic night alone with Abyo, eat some delicious food, and… see where it takes you?" Ching felt that her head must have been letting off steam as she shoved Pucca away.

"Pucca!"

Pucca laughed. "What?"

Ching shook her head and place her hands on her cheeks to try and take away some of the heat. "Honestly." She tutted but a smile graced her face. "You think he'd want that?"

Pucca tilted her head and smirked. "Why wouldn't he? He'll be with his girlfriend and he'll have food. Seems like a win, win." As if on que, a man in his late twenties seemed to have overheard their discussion and appeared in front of them with a great smile.

"Beautiful ladies want to get away with their lucky fellas? How about Paradise Falls? It's gorgeous this time of year. Secluded and we have naturally occurring hot springs for our visiting couples." He thrust a pamphlet into Ching's hands. "We've been the reason 88% of our customers later got married, y'know? We practically guarantee you'll leave more in love than ever before!"

Pucca looked at him with dead eyes. _He's really laying it on thick, huh? Can't be that good…_ On the other hand, Ching was quite intrigued by the pamphlet and seller's spectacular praises of the place. "Thanks. I'll check it out."

Pucca took hold of her friend and steered her away from the smooth-talking seller before he tried to get her to set up her future wedding with his company too. Ching's phone gave a loud buzz and she rustled through her bag to answer.

"Hello? Ah! Speak of the devil… No, that's not what it means Abyo… Yeah, I'm just with Pucca. No, no, I'm sure it'll be fine. Where? Okay. See you in a few!" Ching ended the call and turned on her friend with a bright smile. "Abyo wants to meet us at Sweet 'n' Treats. He's got something to tell me apparently."

"Oh. Alright." Pucca shifted on her feet. "I'll catch you later then?"

Ching grabbed her friend's hand. "No! He wanted you to come along too."

Pucca scoffed. "He did?"

Ching nodded enthusiastically. When Pucca didn't react, Ching yanked at her arm. "Oh, c'mon. I'll get you some ice cream while we're there?"

Pucca narrowed her eyes. "Hm… You drive a hard bargain." Ching's smile lit up her face. Together, the girls traversed the crowds, anticipating their future sugar crashes.

...

"When did he say he'd get here?" Pucca queried between bites of delectable ice cream. She was currently eating their new flavour: Oreo Cookies and Cream. _It was to die for,_ Pucca thought as she greedily took another big mouthful.

"He shouldn't be long." Ching said sceptically. She was eating her Strawberry and Skittle Sunday rather slowly. Pucca hummed.

"What do you think he wants, anyway?"

"Don't know. You can never know with him."

Pucca nodded then stuck her spoon out in Ching's direction. "But that's why you like him."

Ching smiled softly. "Yeah. That's why I like him." Pucca looked at her friend at peace, glowing with her youthful love, and Pucca felt odd. _Happiness? No… Jealous? No. Anxious? No… _Pucca remained quiet. "Oh! There they are." Ching frantically waved through the window.

_They?_ Pucca's head perked up and turned to watch the tall young men set off the door's bell. Abyo, with his hair sleeked back and his usual goofy grin plastered on his face, slandered over to Ching to lay a quick peck on her cheek. The other, tall, dark haired, with an equally dark expression took his dedicated seat opposite the loving couple besides Pucca. Pucca watched him as if he were a dangerous animal. She cast a sharp glance at Ching who simply ignored her. As the two happy adults conversed, Ching pestering Abyo about his surprise, the other two sat in awkward silence. Neither acknowledged the other for a long time. Pucca took another mouthful of ice cream and winced as the brain freeze was instant karma for being so rude.

"Oh, that's right. Do you want some ice cream?" Ching pipped up, looking at the men.

"Nah, I'll just pinch yours," Abyo teased as he dipped his head quickly to lap at Ching's tub she was still holding. She pulled it away in protest. When Abyo ceased his attack, Ching looked at Garu expectedly. He shook his head, no.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Pucca snipped at Abyo. The quicker he divulged the mystery the quicker she could make her escape. This didn't go unnoticed by Garu.

"Right, right, right." Abyo leaned in, as if he was about to talk about secret which could endanger the whole of China. "I was scouted today."

The gang were speechless.

"You were… what?" Pucca enquired.

"Y'know, scouted. An agent spotted me in the gym and wants to sign me!"

It was Ching's turn to peer into his face confused. "Sign you for… what?"

Abyo let out an irritated sigh. "You guys are impossible. Sign me to be a model! He said that I have a very unique look that a lot of companies would kill for." He was smiling to himself, oblivious to his friends' baffled expressions. They all shared a look before Ching took the initiative.

"Ha… Abyo, don't you remember the last time you were a model for someone?"

"Yeah, those morons who came in with their funny hairstyles and claimed you were the 'chosen one'?" Pucca couldn't help but add, "Your head grew three sizes just that day."

Ching gave her a subtle kick under the table.

"Oh, ha. Ha. No, really. They want me to sign their contract tomorrow. I'll be on TV in no time." Abyo began posing for his friends' benefits. "Don't you think it's the perfect job for me?"

"For your ego?" She got another swift kick from Ching. Pucca rubbed the area on her shin that was throbbing and she glared at her friend.

Luckily, Abyo didn't hear this. Instead he called to the waitress that he'd like three scoops of their Sorbet Sour to celebrate. Ching was anxious. Pucca was right: the last time he went down this route he ended up getting hurt and gaining a lot of weight due to the stress.

Garu was, as usual, very quiet during this exchange. Instead, he was watching Pucca from the corner of his eye. When he had entered, he saw the light fade from her face, her brows lower and her mouth form a tight line. It felt like an age since she had smiled at him, since she looked anything other than annoyed at his presence. He wasn't sure why his stomach contracted and his palms felt sweaty. He had taken a shower since working out this morning so he shouldn't be sweating.

Pucca had been staring out of the window while Abyo and Ching continued on with their regular banter, the concept of Abyo being a model momentarily forgotten for more light hearted chatter. Pucca watched the people bustling from one shop to another, some struggling with bags while others were rushing around after children. She was wondering when she could slip away without being rude to her friends. That's when someone outside of Sweets 'n' Treats came to a abrupt halt and stared back at Pucca. The familiar blue ringlets, now longer and left flowing around her shoulders like a lush curtain of silk, and dark blue eyes surrounded by heavy eyelashes. _Ugh…._ The young woman's face lit up, a smile gracing and causing her attractive features to dazzle those around her, but her eyes remained cool.

Pucca bit her nails into her palms as Ring-ring cheerfully bounded into the shop and sauntered over to their table. "Hey guys, looking as directionless as usual." Pucca smiled back at her which made Ring-rings face taunt, ever so slightly.

"Good afternoon, Ring-ring. What can we do for you today? 'Fraid we're all out of fuc-"

"Ring-ring!" Ching chimed in, giving a stern look at Pucca. While she knew Pucca never liked Ring-ring, very few people did, she wouldn't allow Pucca to lower herself in front of this awful person. Pucca casually looked out of the window, avoiding the astonished looks of the other gang members. "You're looking very stylish. Any special occasion?"

Ring-ring pulled up a chair and leaned obviously towards Garu. Garu remained sitting upright but he felt uncomfortable with how close she was getting, to the point that he could feel the heat coming from her body and feel her breath moving the loose pieces of hair by his neck. Garu, involuntarily, glanced at Pucca. She continued to stare out of the window with a neutral expression. He looked away at the table where the ice cream was melting, forgotten.

"I'm just planning a little celebration."

"Oh, what's it for?" Abyo asked.

Ring-ring's smirked and played with her low-cut top straps. "To celebrate our graduation of course. It'll be the Friday night after our final exams." She swept one of her hands across her collar bone, clearing away the hair that had fallen over her shoulders, while her other hand casually landed on Garu's knee. He stiffened but didn't move to reject it. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Ring-ring. Besides, he was trapped between two people so if he was to extract himself there wasn't a chance of doing it subtly. Again, his eyes flickered to the dark-haired beauty beside him. She still stared out of the window but her eyes had become unfocused. _Listening…?_ Garu thought.

"That's a nice thought. Our entire class is going to be so stressed out from the exams."

"Exactly!" Ring-ring smiled. "I just wanted to let you know so you'd be free that Friday."

Ching paused. "Oh, so we're invited too?"

Ring-ring flicked her hand out, as if to say _of course!_

Ching smile was relatively forced. "That's really nice of you, Ring-ring. The thing is, you see, we're-"

"We're free." Pucca suddenly spoke out. She turned to look steadily at Ring-ring. "We'll be there. We don't want to rudely reject such a kind offer." Ring-ring met her gaze with a wide grin.

"Excellent! Then I'll see you all there! I've convinced my parents to get us some drinks in, too, so it's going to be a wild night no one will forget." Ring-ring gave Garu's knee one last squeeze before standing up and breezily walking towards the exit. "Oh!" She turned. "Be sure to dress up for the occasion. It's going to be a black-tie event. Really classy. Don't want you to be kept out by the bouncers, Pucca." She flashed her most fabulous smile before sweeping out of the door in a flurry of blue and white.

Abyo whistled into the following silence which fell on the group like a pile of rocks. "Well… Guess we'll be going to the party then."

Ching elbowed him. She looked back at Pucca who didn't show any annoyance at Ring-ring's pointed comment. She was simply sitting there with a small smile on her face. "Pucca, let's go get new outfits for the party. We'll make her regret inviting us."

Pucca slowly lifted her head. Her smile grew wider. "Okay."

The men looked back and forth between the girls, suddenly feeling quite uneasy with the whole affair. They soon departed and went their separate ways. Pucca and Ching promised to get together another time to search for the perfect outfits. Abyo linked with Ching and dragged her off with a wave. Garu paused, almost as if he was offering to walk Pucca home, but Pucca turned and walked without wishing him goodbye. He narrowed his eyes, watching her slowly walk away with her head bent, lost in thought. _Pucca…_

* * *

**Oh, tut tut Garu. Those sneaky glances aren't even being acknowledged by our dearest Pucca. But I do wonder what Pucca's planning. On to the next event!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exams are here and so is the party. Oh, this is going to be fun!**

* * *

Many sleepless nights passed. Post-it-notes filled their walls, written essays littered their tables and (for some) their floors became obstacle courses of books and mock exams. Many took to drinking coffee in the final few days leading up to the dreaded exam, others got together to send a collective prayer to anyone who would listen that their results would come back positive, a select few had given up and had decided to just sleep in the school library hoping that osmosis might work on textbooks: frankly, they were lost souls.

Then, inevitably, the dreaded exams hit. Students sat in rows upon rows, heads down with pens scribbling furiously. Time became the enemy and memory became unreliable. They were suspicious – _were these answers right? Was this a trick question? We weren't taught this in school!_

Finally, the bell went.

They were done. For better or worse, there was no going back. Their time in compulsory education was finally coming to an end and some students became so overwhelmed they broke down crying outside the doors. They were done!

Ring-ring was particularly cheerful as she danced between the other students filtering down the hall way for the last time. She spotted her prey, surprisingly standing beside the entrance doors, and immediately rushed over to link arms with him. "Garu!"

Garu looked down at her and raised a brow.

"Did you come to the school to see me?" She teased.

Garu turned his head to look down the hallway again.

Ring-ring's joyful face fell. She tugged on his arm. "Garu, I'm only joking. I know you're here to see Abyo. You'll be quite pleased with him. He was only told off twice in the exam!" Garu hummed.

"See you later, Ring-ring!" One girl yelled above the din of the corridor.

"Yeah, we're really looking forward to tonight!" Another girl called out as they passed the couple. Ring-ring waved before looking back at Garu.

"That reminds me, you're coming tonight, right?" She tugged again. "Garu, you have to come. It'll be so much fun and I've got so much planned – you'll regret it if you don't!"

_Unlikely…_ Garu remained stoic as he scanned the thinning crowds. Ring-ring was right, he'd come to see Abyo. He had thought that, if the exams had gone poorly, then Garu could take Abyo's mind off it somehow. Then he caught sight of something. Twin buns peeked up from between a small group of lads moving through the hall. He strained to see over their tall forms. A flash of red was visible between their bodies.

"Garu? Garu? Garu!"

Ring-ring pulled hard enough to shift Garu's footing slightly and he sent her a dark look. When he went to look down the hall again, the twin buns had disappeared.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around Garu's shoulders, yanking him further away from the entrance way. "Hey, Garu! Hiya, mate. What're you doing here?" Garu looked at his friend and noted the bright grin he bore. _The exams couldn't have been that difficult then…_ Garu decreed. He shrugged. "Ah, are you here to see someone else?"

Garu's mouth went thin.

Abyo released his grip and stepped away with his hands up in the air in a surrender. "Wow, there. Just joking."

"Abyo."

"Hey there, Ring-ring. What's up?"

Ring-ring grabbed onto Garu's unsuspecting arm again. "Convince Garu that he _has _to come to the party tonight. It won't be any fun without him. C'mon."

Abyo gave her a tight grin. He looked away and scuffed his foot. "Well, that's not really our decision, is it?" Ring-ring was about to protest when Abyo promptly began shouting like a foghorn across the carpark. "Ching! Chiiiinnnnggg! Wait there!" He quickly shifted his bag on his shoulder and inclined his head to Garu. Both men started walking away, leaving behind a frustrated blue-haired lady muttering under her breath.

"See you tonight, Garu!" She finally called out after him. She wasn't sure if he heard her.

...

Music blared from the very window panes, shaking them in their foundations. Ring-ring, sporting a gorgeous emerald green gown, was being the perfect host. Her hair was freshly washed and twisted into an elegant knot so her long delicate neck was on full display due to her dress' thin satin straps. She hadn't expected to see so many guests and she was in her element, greeting this one and that, enjoying her popularity to the fullest.

"Hey, Ring-ring? Where's the Jack Daniels?"

"Check under the cupboard nearest the door," she yelled back.

Ring-ring checked the clock on the wall. _Where were they?_ Another guest bellowed a question and Ring-ring had to rush off to assist the drunk fellow prior to the shattering of many priceless china dishes.

...

Ching turned on the spot, trying to see into the darkness.

"Relax, babe." Abyo embraced her from behind and muttered into her hair. "Pucca will get here alright." He moved his mouth to be placed by his girlfriend's neck. "You look beautiful, by the way." Ching softened into his arms and scoffed.

"About time you said that." She enjoyed feeling his laugh ripple through his chest. She loved hearing him laugh so heartily_. But now wasn't the time_, she thought. She gently extracted herself. "Did Garu tell you if he was coming tonight?"

Abyo kept a hold of one of her hands and slowly swung it back and forth. "Not too sure, to be honest. He never gave me any real answer." Ching tutted to herself. _Typical Garu._ Abyo gently tugged at her hand. "Not satisfied with just me, eh?"

Ching smirked and placed her other hand on his chest and drew herself closer to him. She brushed her lips to his and whispered, "No." She moved away quickly to avoid Abyo's playful swing. She laughed as he continued to try and capture her in his arms. Ching pretended to misstep and ended up falling into her boyfriend's awaiting hands. She beamed up at him and he gave her a tight squeeze. He was just lying his head on the top of hers when he spotted Pucca.

"Hey, isn't that….?"

Ching followed his line of sight and gasped. Pucca was pressed up against a garden wall not too far from where they were, a strange man leaning over her ominously. Pucca had a small smile on her lips as she tipped her head back. They couldn't hear what she said but the look on the man's face was frightening but Pucca simply slipped out from under his arm and walked away. She spotted her friends and joined them with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be waiting for me out here."

Ching grabbed Pucca by the arm and moved her a few more feet towards the door. Abyo situated himself between the girls and the man who was still staring after Pucca with fury in his face. "What were you doing with that guy?"

Pucca laughed. "Absolutely nothing."

Ching crumpled her nose, "You call that nothing? He had you up against a wall."

"And nothing happened." Pucca indicated towards the door. "We should go in and greet the host. Shalt keep her waiting any longer, no?" Pucca made her way towards the house and it was only then her friends took in the sight of her.

Pucca's normal double buns were forgotten tonight; instead, Pucca hair lay softly over her smooth white shoulders and hung behind her back like a dark waterfall of silk. Her eyes were large and enriched by long dark eyelashes and a slight tint of red upon her puckered lips. Her outfit was the most surprising of the lot. Pucca turned to her friends and they were given a good look at the form fitting strapless black dress, which hugged every alluring curve of her body. The length of the dress made Ching gasp and Abyo to look in any other direction. Her long legs were accentuated by the black high heeled shoes she adorned. She looked stunning but… _She didn't look like Pucca._

"Pucca…" Ching began. This aforementioned young lady simply opened the door and beckoned for her friends to follow.

When the group entered the house, they could feel the vibrations of the music humming through their bodies and their adjusted to the flashing lights and numerous figures dancing together in every possible space. Pucca took no time to disappear into the crowd, much to her friends' dismay. They were swiftly drawn into conversations with those they knew from school, handed drinks and told to "relax" thus they were unable to locate Pucca for some time. Ching felt extremely uneasy. _What was going on with her?_

….

The party was in full swing when Garu stepped foot on the main street leading to this horrendous noise complaint waiting to happen. He didn't know why he'd even bothered coming. He didn't like parties, or crowds, or drinking. He just found it all a waste of time. And yet, here he was outside the door steeling himself to knock on the wooden door to damnation.

The door crept open and a relatively inebriated young girl stumbled back from the effort of completing this simple task. Her smile was accompanied with a little bit of drool and dropping eyes. "G… Garu!" She cried out, seemingly wanting to declare this arrival to the whole street. "I didn't-" She covered her mouth for a second and Garu took a step back. The girl composed herself. "I didn't know you'd come tonight! Hey, everyone! It's Garu!" She tripped over herself trying to give Garu enough room to enter the house. "W-wait here!" She screamed in his face before tumbling down the hallway towards what looked like a makeshift drink station.

Garu regretted his decision instantly. _Why am I here?_ It wasn't like he was coming so Abyo wasn't going solo. _So…_ He had no reason. He walked further into the flurry of arms and legs and he scanned the room, taking note of all the terrible dancing he was witnessing. He sighed and walked further. As he passed one of the downstairs rooms, he watched as a young couple grabbed at one anther and fumbled for the door handle. Before the door shut, Garu saw the girl lift her shirt over her head revealing her red spotted bra and the young man give him a sloppy thumbs up. _What the hell am I doing here?_ He continued on quickly before he heard anything unsavoury.

He eventually found himself outside on the patio, staring out over the numerous bodies grinding up against one another to the atrocious music blaring across the whole household. _Maybe I should just leave… _Then he spotted her.

...

Moving with the heavy beat, Pucca swayed in the middle of the crowd, getting lost in the music. Her dress allowed her to swing her hips and raise her arms without any constraint and, with the help of the numerous drinks she'd consumed, she was loving the feeling of nothing. Of the music filling her head, body and soul so fully she didn't have to think about anything anymore. Her worries drained away as hands came to rest on her hips. They were warm. She allowed it. She placed down her latest cup of… something, and grabbed onto the guy's shoulders so they could move more in sync with the music.

_Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby__  
__Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me__  
__He don't love me, he don't love me__  
__But that's okay_

Pucca smirked, the song filtering through her hazy mind. The hands which held her brought her closer. She didn't mind. She focused on her own movements, making them swift and smooth.

_Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good, good, life  
That's what my therapist say  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life_

Pucca raised her head to the sky and felt the hands travel. One entangled itself into her hair, the other groped at her rear with great determination. Pucca couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to make a move on her. She wanted to feel more of those hands. She moved closer.

_I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_

The stranger dipped her head to her shoulder and gave it a bite. His voice groaned into her ear and she tilted her head to hear what he was trying to say.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot. So fucking hot." She smiled. "I want to do so many things to you. Oh god, baby." His hands cupped her and squeezed. "Hey, do you wanna-" She didn't get to hear the rest as he was suddenly yanked away from her. The loss of the contact and warmth shocked Pucca into stumbling backwards. A new hand, rough and solid, grabbed her wrist and pulled her forwards away from the dancing crowd.

"H-Hey!" She heard someone cry out behind her but it was drowned out by the music. She allowed the stranger to tug her until they reached the top of the stairs of the patio. She twisted and rived herself free. She gripped the banister for support.

"Alright, enough. Enough," she said. She didn't feel quite steady on her feet anymore. She missed the beat of the music.

The stranger reached out to her again and she batted the hand away. She narrowed her eyes to focus on this new man who'd so rudely pulled her away when she was enjoying herself. He wore dark clothing, which included a basic black shirt, black trousers and a slim black tie. Nothing impressive. His sleek hair was pulled back into two low pigtails and his dark eyes glared at her from beneath long dark eyelashes any girl would be jealous of. _Ugh… You again._

She gave a huff and went to go back down the stairs to join the party again when he stepped to be beside her with his hand snagging onto her forearm. She glowered at him. "Garu, let me go." He refused. "Now." He went to tug on her again. Pucca reacted quickly and slapped him.

Both stood quiet and in shock. Pucca was breathing hard and having trouble remaining still on her feet. Her world was currently riding through a storm and Garu's presence was making it that much worse. Garu, on the other hand, kept his redding face downturned. His tongue licked at the small cut on his lower lip.

Pucca knew she should feel sorry. She knew she should have apologised right there and then. She remained quiet and watched his reaction. He straightened his back and turned to face her. His eyes were cold but his broken lips stretched into a small tight smile. Pucca felt herself grow cold and no longer felt the urge to dance.

"You've no right."

He blinked at her in surprise.

"You have not right to storm in and pull me away." Her voice was piercing and low. "Let go of me this instant." Garu felt his insides twist at the hatred that oozed from her very being. _What was wrong with her?_ His brows twitched and his smile fell from his face. Pucca pulled at her arm again. "What is with you? Can't you follow simple instructions?" She cried. She pulled again so hard that she felt the bruising bloom on her arm.

She whipped her head up and a wicked thought formed in her mind. She laughed softly. "Oh, I see." Garu watched her expression change. Her eyelashes dropped to cover her alluring gaze, her tongue graced her bottom lip and one corner of her lips quirked skywards. "I see indeed." Pucca stepped closer. She looked up at him and for the first time Garu really paid attention to her. Attention to her body, her face, her aura. He became very aware of her smooth legs stepping closer to his and her glistening face move closer to his.

Pucca placed her free arm on his chest, pressing gently. Obediently, Garu's body acted accordingly walking backwards to be pressed up against the side of the wall, out of the way of the crowds of people. Pucca moved so that with every breath her chest brushed against Garu. She stroked the side of his face and then neck. She felt his throat throb against her fingertips. Lifted herself onto her tiptoes, closing the gab between their lisps so that when she spoke next, her lips scarcely touched Garu's. "You're a cruel man, Garu." She smiled. "So many chances and not a peep. But now?" She drawled. Pucca pressed her lower half against him and felt what she suspected was there. "Ha. You're no different. There isn't an honourable bone in your body, Garu."

Garu, who had previously been enchanted by Pucca's slow and deliberate moments, as his head felt like it was about to explode, shoved her away upon hearing her taunting words. Pucca found her feet and stared at Garu without anything. No hatred. No love. No disgust. Nothing.

After a moment's pause, Pucca smiled at his complex expression. "If you're not here to have a good time, Garu, go home." Garu couldn't believe this was reality. _What was going on? _Pucca spotted another friend exiting the house with a tray of various beverages. "Stacey! Stacey, hang on." Pucca snagged two drinks of god knows what and looked back at Garu, already sipping from one of the cups. "Whadd'ya say? Want to enjoy yourself for once?" She held out the other cup. Garu didn't take it. He watched her eyes glint over her own cup's rim. Triumphant. "Knew it. You don't have the balls." She drowned the rest of her drink and went to sip from the other cup, swaying with the breeze.

Warm strong hands snatched it from her palms. She watched with interest as Garu tipped the cup into his mouth and swallowed quickly. She bit her lip as he covered his mouth and brows hitched in disgust. "Adda boy," she mocked. "Now then, since you've decided to join us _mere mortals_ for the night," she waved at another girl across from the patio who slandered over with a shy glance at Garu at every step. "Why don't you go a little wild?" Pucca greeted the other girl with a shallow smile. She looked back at Garu, eyebrow crooked in his direction, and stepped behind the girl all the while sweeping her hair to the side. Her gaze never left his. She turned her head slightly and whispered into the girl's ear, her eyelashes fluttering innocently. Garu swallowed with difficulty, and not just because of the alcohol he'd consumed.

Then she left.

Garu was startled when he watched Pucca hurry away, taking a step as if to follow her, but he stopped and warily eyed the girl left behind. She had taken a few steps closer to him. She slid her hands over his chest and smiled seductively up at him. "I hear you're new to this game." She giggled and leaned in closer. "That's alright. I can teach you…"

Garu shoved her away, frankly with more power than he needed to. She hit the other side of the patio railing with some force. She looked at him with tears. Garu didn't stay to hear her complain, he was already stalking through the crowds to find the minx that just left him to the mercy of a drunken girl.

It took a few minutes but he found her.

...

Maybe it was naïve of her to leave Garu behind and expect him to defile that drunken girl and leave her be. She knew he wouldn't take the bait that easily. Still, when she spotted him stalking over to her, she smirked and quickly selected a new target.

He was a rough looking fellow, not someone who had went to their school – or any school for the past few years. She gave him a look, awaiting an invite. The man grinned and grabbed Pucca by the waist, dragging her down onto his lap with great satisfaction. "Hiya there, sweetheart. Don't you look like a treat tonight?" Pucca pretended to be affected by the complement, hiding her face behind his hair, but in reality, her smile had lost its vitality. Her eyes were sharply staring down her opponent who had stopped in the centre of the room, unsure of how to continue this game of cat and mouse.

Pucca tilted her head back and slipped her hand into her new prey's greasy locks. She had to stop herself from flinching from the atrocious feel of it between her fingers. As Pucca was peering around the man, he had taken the initiative to place his hand on her visible thigh and to slowly slide his hand up. He had placed his vile mouth on her neck, leaving little nicks here and there. Pucca watched as Garu's fists tightened, his shoulder quiver and his face grow darker. She hummed in thought and the man beneath her took that as a sign that she was enjoying herself. He laughed and grabbed her chin intending to kiss her lips. At this Pucca's eyes widened and her facade fell away. She tried to jerk her head back but the man's grip on her was painful.

This time when she felt her wrist being seized, and her body being lifted from the situation, she wasn't too upset.

Garu had intended to stay out of it, to let her suffer through the old man's disgusting ministrations – possibly a twisted version of payback for what she tried to do to him outside – but the look on her face when the man was about to kiss her… he couldn't hold back. He pulled her behind him as the man stood up in dismay of his plaything being yanked away from him. The men sized each other up. In due course, the other man visibly backed down. He figured it wasn't worth getting his ass handed to him for a bit of action. He stalked off, leaving Pucca and Garu still connected. Pucca looked at the hand gripping her arm. It didn't hurt.

Pucca was going to pull away again when Garu pivoted and stared her down. "What?" Garu's gaze got stronger, more intense. "What? You want me to apologise?" She said this with as much ridicule as she could manage. Garu slowly shook his head and grabbed two cups from the table, recently filled with what he believed was vodka (the smell was quite distinct). He handed her a drink which she took silently. He quirked his brow and proceeded to down the drink in one. She sucked in a sharp breath. _Oh, this was the game now, was it? _Garu crumpled the empty cup and threw it into the nearest bin with impressive accuracy. Pucca scoffed. "Fine. But you best keep up," she warned and drank her own drink.

Garu watched her gulp furiously and couldn't believe that he was doing this. _But if this got through to her…_ He held his resolve. _It was one night. What could go wrong?_

...

Ching had spent over an hour searching for Pucca in various areas of the house. She just wanted to check that she was alright. Abyo diligently walked around with her, trying to spot their friend from the various girls dancing. Finally, they came across her in one of the living rooms, drink in hand and chatting to – Garu!

Ching covered her mouth and the smile which broke across her features. She studied their expressions and there was a intensity about their conversation, Pucca smiling over the rim of her cup while Garu downed his own drink with gusto. Ching was about to greet them when Abyo snagged her wrist and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we should leave them be."

Ching gave him a dubious look. "Why?"

Abyo turned her away from the room and moved them both out of view. "Because, they haven't been all to friendly with each other for a while. Maybe it's about time they talked about it like friends." Abyo noticed his girlfriend's face shift as she deliberated the idea in her head. Just to ensure that it fell in his benefit, he leaned closer and smiled at her. He held out his hand, "Care to dance with me, m'lady?" Ching was taken aback by his sudden chivalry.

She bowed gracefully back and took a hold of his hand. "Why, what a gentleman. I would be delighted to grace you with my time." Abyo gently lead her through to one of the loud dancing spaces in the house and twirled her around to be securely placed between his arms. He swayed with her, completely off beat with the quick paced music. Ching shook her head at his idiocy and wrapped her own arms around the back of his neck, giving his nose a little peck. "This is why I fell for you…"

He frowned and leaned closer, "What? I can't hear you over the music?"

Ching laughed.

"C'mon! What'd you say? Ching, tell me!" Ching lay her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the peaceful moment just being with her other half.

...

Handing another two drinks into the hands of her victim, Pucca quirked a brow. "Since I started before you, you have some catching up to do. Here." Garu hesitated but quickly downed the drinks when Pucca's face contorted in impatience. "Good boy." Garu gagged as the second drink burned his throat. He wasn't sure what any of this was but the longer he stood there, watching Pucca swing subconsciously with the music, he found he wasn't too bothered anymore. Pucca peered up from her cup with satisfaction. She heard cheering from the next room over and leaned over to see what caused the chaotic noise. _Ah!_

"Let's make this a bit fairer, yeah?" Pucca didn't hesitate to grab onto Garu's tie and use it as a leash of sorts, pulling him behind her as she sauntered into the next room. Garu followed obediently, not at all transfixed by her swaying black tidal wave of hair nor wishing he could reach out and feel it between his fingers. Garu was able to pull his mind away from these thoughts to take in the sight of a folded-out table with numerous cups spread out in no particular order. He looked back at Pucca questioningly.

Pucca touched one of the other guest's arms to grab his attention. She flashed her most dazzling smile. "Hi, mind if we have a go?" The poor guy didn't have a chance. He nodded, all thoughts of any protest evaporating at her delicate face tilted up at him beseechingly. She turned to Garu and held up the little ping-pong ball. "If I get the ball in, you drink and I get another chance. If I miss, you get a turn to do the same to me. Clear?" Garu nodded. Pucca bit her lip. "No backing out now." Garu glowered at her. "Okay, okay." She turned and threw.

_Plop!_

Silently, in awe, someone handed Garu a cup. Garu maintained his gaze with Pucca as he drowned it. Pucca watched him with one hand on her hip which she jutted out, accentuating her long pale legs. She threw again.

_Plop!_

Garu tried to keep the surprise off his face. He drank. Pucca lined up another shot. Others around the table were now cheering her on, oblivious to the power struggle that was happening beneath the surface of this game. Once more, the ball flew through the air towards the little cups with dozens of eyes scrutinizing its path. Would it?

_Plop!_

Garu felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Pucca had an exceptional shot. He'd forgotten how brilliant she was with this sort of thing. This time when he drank the strange concoction, he slipped his tie off from around his neck. He was feeling a little tipsy at this point – the alcohol was hitting his system quickly and without mercy. He held it up to her. Pucca laughed. She turned and allowed him to tie the thin black tie around her face, plunging her into darkness, and she felt him place his hands on her bare shoulders to spin her to face the table once more. There were some whistles from some onlookers now. She heard a few girls "whisper" about how hot Garu was behind her but she paid no attention. She held up her ball and took her in a breath. She let loose the ball.

She didn't need to see what happened – shouts and cheer errupted from around her. She didn't bother removing the blindfold, just twisted her head towards where she knew Garu was now standing beside her. She imagined his expression would be one of frustration.

Pucca had guessed correctly. The young ninja was quite perplexed about how this was all turning out. But, as promised, he picked up another drink and took a gulp. This one in particular tasted vile. His nose wrinkled involuntarily and he gave his drinking buddy a disgruntled grumble. She hadn't removed the blindfold, almost mocking him, and he drank in the sight of her smirking at him. Her lips were a rosy colour and slightly damp due to her licking her lips. Garu grabbed the ball, which was more difficult than he'd ever admit to as shapes were starting the blur, and he handed it to her. His fingers opened her palm slowly and he transferred the little white ball, being sure to slide his fingertips across her wrists as he closed her hand around the ball. Pucca could feel his breath on her face and felt the heat left behind by his hands on hers. Her smile slipped.

She lined up her shot and – a girl behind her stumbled, slamming into Pucca with some force to throw Pucca forwards. Pucca felt the ball leave her hand and then nothing. No cheering nor the _plop_ of a victorious shot. _Shit._ She pulled the tie off her face and glared at the girl who was still trying to stumble her way back to her feet. Her sneer caused the girl to apologise profusely, at least the poor girl tired to but her inebriated words tumbled into a verbal disaster, and Pucca tutted and turned away from the her making the girl feel even more embarrassed.

Garu snatched up the rolling white ball and showed it to Pucca to bring her attention back to him. She stared at him, daring him. He smirked. While he'd never drank, his skills weren't something that would be so easily stripped from him by a bit of alcohol. Easily, he flicked his wrist and the little ball fell straight into one of the cups. Pucca, not being one to back down, picked up another cup and tipped its contents into her mouth. She then struck her tongue out at Garu.

Garu again picked up the ball and, like before, threw it so it fell easily into another cup. Pucca wasn't liking these turns of events. Her next drink she sipped thoughtfully, peering at him over the lip of the cheap plastic. While he stood there, looking as stoic as ever, she did notice that his footing wasn't quite so steady anymore. To some extent, he was swaying. Pucca gripped the tie she still held in her fist. She finished the drink and placed the empty cup down carefully on the side besides some of the observers. One of the guys gave her a complement and she winked at him.

Garu threw the ball again, this time staring at this young man. The ball landed its mark and the rest of the onlookers cheered and drunkenly complemented his impressive throwing skills. Pucca went to grab another drink, while her mind attempted to slug through and find an excuse to not intake this next hit, when the guy she winked at slipped his arm around her and picked up the cup instead. He drowned it for her and gave her a sloppy smile.

Pucca laughed and looked back at Garu. The guy wrapped his arm around Pucca and looked up at Garu, "That counts, right? The cup was finished." Pucca leaned backwards into her saviour while Garu's gaze grew visibly darker.

"Want to call it quits?" She mocked.

Garu just looked at her. His mood seemed to emit from his very skin. Those who had previously cheered and jeered at their antics suddenly felt cold to the bone and were inching away from this tall stature. The guy who was still hanging onto Pucca abruptly lost his gusto at this change in atmosphere. Somewhere deep inside his gut, the alarm bells were being rung frantically. _Danger. Danger. Run. Move!_ He stood and stepped away from Pucca who took note of his ridged figure and sweaty forehead. Pucca rolled her eyes. _Really? Different tactic then._

Rising up onto her tiptoes, Pucca looped the tie back around Garu and used it as leverage to drag him away from the ping-pong table and the hushed guests back into a room with the music basting loud and proud. She whispered into his ear, "Dance with me."

Garu wasn't sure what to do. Pucca didn't seem to mind. Once again, she let her body become overcome with the beat of the music, swaying and rolling her body with each pound of the speakers. Pucca moved to be up against Garu, using his hard frame as a wall to shimmy up and down, keeping her grounded as the alcohol was persistently pumping through her body making her feel warm.

_I kiss her, this love is like a dream_

_So join me in this bed that I'm in  
And push up on me and sweat, darling  
So I'm gonna put my time in  
I won't stop until the angels sing  
Jump in that water, be free  
Come south of the border with me_

Suddenly, Garu grabbed Pucca and twirled her so she was facing him. Pucca attempted to rotate away from him again – it was easier to dance and forget everything without his intense gaze staring down at her – but he refused to let her. She gave him a look to say: _well?_ She saw his shoulders rise and drop quickly.

_Mm, green eyes, takin' your time  
Now we know we'll never be the same_

Hands encircled her hips and lead her through the beats. His lids were heavy and the flashing lights made it difficult to focus on anything besides the girl in his arms. Pucca seemed to be enjoying it, moving closer so their chests were pressed close.

_I love his lips 'cause he says the words  
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami"  
Don't wake up, this love is like a dream_

Her arms snaked their way up to his shoulders, kneading the tough muscles there and playing with the loose hairs at the nape of his neck.

_So join me in this bed that I'm in  
Push up on me and sweat, darling  
So I'm gonna put my time in (time in)  
I won't stop until the angels sing_

Garu, despite himself, drew Pucca closer and enjoyed the feel of her against his body. His heart was hammering against his chest and he was certain Pucca could feel it with the hands she was busy running down his body. He knew he should stop. Stop and take Pucca home. That's was his mind was telling him and yet that voice was getting smaller and smaller. A hazy cobweb of pleasure was wrapping itself around him, seducing him.

_Jump in that water, be free  
Come south of the border with me  
Jump in that water, be free  
Come south of the border with me_

Pucca looped her fingers into Garu's belt loops and gave a tug. Garu's breath hitched. Pucca's smile was intoxicating – more than any drink he'd consumed that night. He swallowed and allowed her free-reign of his body. Something flashed in the depths of her dark delicious eyes.

Pucca used her grip to slowly guide Garu away from the dance floor towards the stairs. Somehow, they reached the next floor without separating themselves from one another. She steered them towards some of the emptier rooms and paused. She placed a dainty hand on Garu's face and drew him closer. She placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then his chin. Then this throat. He hummed and groaned as she made her way down the soft flesh at her disposal. She smiled against his skin, leaving him breathless. "Enjoying yourself, Garu?" For once, Garu was grateful he wasn't expected to reply because he truly didn't think he'd have been able to. Pucca knew he wouldn't answer so instead her leg gracefully moved between his legs and slid up his inner thigh. She knew she'd hit the spot when Garu grunted and had to place a hand on the wall besides her head to maintain control. Another hand was holding the small of her back. She waited for him to push her away. That would have been the honourable thing to do. That moment never came.

Pucca's smile was sickly sweet. She pulled on his top so it rose above his head. She began tracing the bare skin of his stomach, snaking her finger along his abdomen and the line of soft hair which travelled further down… down… down.

Garu's head was beyond fuzzy. He couldn't seem to collect his thoughts nor move his body. It was as if he'd been drugged and was obeying his master without complaint. He knew he should do… something. However, his body neglected to move. In fact, it fought him at every turn. It wanted this. _He_ wanted this. In his oblivion, Pucca had dragged him so that he was pressing her up against the wall, allowing her to peer over his shoulder at the passing strangers. She noticed something interesting. A flash of blue and green. She narrowed her eyes and her smile grew cold.

Pucca let out a heavy breath by his ear. "We should… should probably move this to a more _private_ location." Garu pressed into her as a response. She laughed at his eagerness. "Hold on." Pucca withdrew herself from his strong embrace and wrapped his tie around his eyes, like he'd done with her earlier. "Now, in a moment, I want you to follow me into this room. Then we can get…" As she moved around him to turn him the right way, she cupped his firm butt cheek. "Reacquainted with one another." Pucca backed up a few steps. She carefully reached into the ajar door and flicked the light off. A surprised squeak echoed from the room but this wasn't registered by anyone outside the door.

Garu walked into the room and shut the door, as instructed. A body stumbled into him and he grabbed hold of her. He steadied her and heard the light switch go. A small gasp. Small hands ran across his solid form and he melted under the touch. He backed Pucca up and gently cupped her face. Blind, Garu dipped his head and caught Pucca's lips in his. Pucca seemed surprised by his forwardness and didn't respond immediately. He didn't relent, gently moving his lips across her soft lips. She quickly submitted to him and the passion grew in them both. Pucca ran her hands over his strong back and he brought his other free hand to cup the lower part of her back to draw her closer.

Heat flared in Garu's stomach and he took this a step further, slowly pushing Pucca backwards until he felt something like a bed besides them. He lowered her down onto the cushy mattress. He clambered on after her, hovering above her and using this opportunity to finally touch her silky hair. Only, her hair wasn't free-flowing as it was a few moments ago. His hand trailed up her back, searchingly. Pucca reacted accordingly to the touch, arching her back and gasping, moving herself so her legs were looped behind Garu's. His hand kept riding higher and higher, his initial passion dwindling at an alarming rate.

Pucca sighed. "Oh, Garu…" He felt as though he had been dunked into the ice-cold sea of the Pacific Ocean. His mouth dried and his chest ached. He sat up, still straddling "Pucca" and yanked off the blindfold. In pure astonishment, Garu met the bright blue eyes of non-other than Ring-ring. "Garu… I never knew you could be so… So passionate!" She breathed heavily. She went to reach up to him again but he caught her hands and placed it down on the bed. He shook his head which, ironically, was clearer than it had been the whole night. _Where was Pucca? How…?_ Garu's body broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't understand.

Then the door behind them creaked open and gasps were heard. He looked behind him, still holding Ring-ring's wandering hands down on the bed, and saw his worst nightmare. In horror, he fumbled his way off the bed and felt his whole body tremble.

Personally, Ching didn't know where to look. She went from the dishevelled girl still lying on the bed, her chest heaving heavily, to her friend who stood in the middle of the lavish room without a shirt. She gripped the arm of her boyfriend for support which had wrapped itself around her middle; an arm to stop her from falling in shock or to protect his best friend from being savagely torn apart, she wasn't sure. She regarded Garu with disgust. "Let go, Abyo." Abyo hesitated at first, her haughty tone surprising him more than the display in front of him, but he did as she asked. Rather than going off on Garu she just walked away without looking back. "Let's go and find Pucca." Abyo looked back at his friend and could only shake his head sadly and hurry to catch up with his girlfriend.

Garu fell to his knees.

_Oh god…._

* * *

**Oh ho... Welp... Nope. I have nothing. Your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The aftermath! I must admit, the story gets a little darker here. Stronger themes are hinted at and I tried my hardest to write it earnestly and with as much sensitivity as possible.**

**As always, enjoy.**

* * *

Pucca had went right to bed after leaving Garu to have his fun. She had slept surprisingly well and woke refreshed, if with a small headache. She sat in the living room nursing her glass of water. Her uncles had worked late the night prior, serving numerous celebration parties at Goh-Rong, and so she decided that she would let them sleep in for once. She fixed herself some cereal and turned on the TV to a low volume. While she ate, she flicked through her phone's notifications. There were numerous missed calls and texts from Ching, two calls from unknown numbers and a notification that warned her that her phone contract needed renewal. She read through the increasingly more frantic texts dispassionately. When she got to the last one a small smiled twisted her lips:

_Pucca! Plse pick up!_

_I need to talked to you before anyone else. Don't talk to anyone!_

_Ok, I'll tell u, it's about Garu. Call me back!_

She tossed her phone onto the other side of the sofa and curled her legs underneath her to enjoy the rest of her cereal in peace. It was a nice start to the morning.

...

It took two more calls that morning to speak to Pucca. At this point, Ching was frantic and pacing in her room.

"Hello?"

"Pucca! Thank god you finally answered. Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the party? Did you get home okay?"

She heard her friend's hollow laugh. "Would you like me to answer in order?"

Ching stamped her foot. "Stop it, Pucca! Just answer me. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

Ching bit her lip. "Why didn't you wait for me? We could've walked home together."

"I'm a big girl, Ching. I could walk myself home."

Ching sighed. "I know, but I was worried… I mean, did anything cause you to go home so quickly?" Her pacing picked up speed, twisting on her heel quick enough to toss her dishevelled hair into greater disarray.

Pucca pretended to think. "No, why? Did something happen?"

"Ah… Not exactly…"

"Pity."

"What?" Ching blurted.

"Oh, nothing. Was that all you wanted to talk about then? Have I answered all your questions sufficiently enough?"

Ching held her throbbing forehead. She didn't get too much sleep last night. She kept waking with a start with nightmares of her friends, all of the things which could go wrong, so her patience wasn't up to scratch that morning. "Enough with the attitude Pucca."

Pucca's voice rose in volume, "My, my, didn't our sweet Ching get up from the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well excuse me for taking your safety seriously and staying awake all night worrying about you, my bad! I won't anymore." Ching knew she was being a bit mean, a bit manipulative, but she couldn't believe her friend was acting so coldly with her when she was only trying to express her concern.

"Good."

That was NOT what Ching was expecting. "Pardon?"

"Good. I'm glad you won't worry about me anymore. It's not like you've had the time for me anyway." Pucca drawled.

"Pardon?" Ching repeated.

"What? Not clear enough for you? Fine, I'll spell it out for you. Since you got with Abyo you've been acting like a bad friend. All you care about it what Abyo's doing, what's he thinking, what does he want to eat that weekend." Ching choked on her shock as Pucca continued on, "and all of the PDA – ugh! It's disgusting to watch. If you want to have him so badly, just go off into the forest and get it over with already."

Ching's eyes were tearing up. "W-well, if I've been such a bad friend, why do you hang out with me?"

She scoffed. "Because I was forced. No one else was going to step up to take on your lovesick self so I took the bullet for the team. And talk about the thanks I get!"

Ching was shaking at this point. "P-P-Pucca…"

"What, C-C-Ching?" She mocked.

Ching's face was bathing in tears. "Pucca, what's wrong with you? What happened to you to make you say such awful things?"

"I've had to deal with the likes of you for over a decade!" Pucca cried back. "It's exhausting."

"You're lying. You can't mean any of this!" Ching bit the inside of her cheek and choked back a sob. "You're my best friend."

"Now who's lying."

Ching heaved a breath; her chest was on fire. "Pucca. Please… stop this."

"If you'll stop blubbering, then by all means, I'll stop."

Ching furiously wiped at her face. "You saw it, didn't you? That's why you're being like this? Isn't it? Isn't it!"

Pucca's voice was like honey, "saw what, Ching?"

Ching didn't want to say it, she didn't want to hurt Pucca, but it was bubbling up in her throat and there was no stopping it. "Ring-ring and Garu. Last night, you saw it didn't you?!"

Pucca went quiet.

Ching panicked. "I'm so, so sorry Pucca. I thought you knew. I'm sorry, I'm sure it meant nothi-"

Pucca began laughing.

"Pucca?"

"I knew it! I knew it."

"Pucca? Pucca?" Ching was left in bewilderment.

The laughing ceased. "Hey, Ching, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes?" The hopefulness in her voice was pitiful.

"Next time you see Garu, tell him something from me." She paused. "Tell him that I hope that losing his honour for the likes of Ring-ring was worth it." With that, Pucca disconnected.

Ching tumbled to the floor; the phone was still held close to her ear.

...

When Ching stomped her way over to Pucca's later that day, her uncles claimed that she wasn't feeling very well. Stuck in bed with a fever, apparently. Ching begged them to let her see Pucca but they were adamant that they didn't want anyone else catching the bug. Pucca was practically quarantined in her room, Uncle Ho enforced. Eventually Ching left, dejected, but this was far from over.

Her next victim was still lying in bed when she burst her way through the doors. He was lying, half out of the covers, an arm slung over his face to block out the mocking sun. "What did you do?" She demanded.

The body didn't move.

She kicked his foot. Twice. It moved and the arm fell from its protective stance over the body's face.

Garu squinted up at Ching and immediately regretted opening his eyes. His head was throbbing so hard that even his line of sight wobbled with each thud. Garu hadn't expected to be disturbed by anyone that morning. He had thought they'd be avoiding him as he would them… for the next millennium. In his mind, he'd yet to confront what happened last night. What he was planning on doing with Pucca… What he almost ended up doing with Ring-ring. He shuddered though it was not cold in his home.

Ching snatched up his pillow which had been kicked across the room at some point during the night. "Well? What. Did. You. Do?" With each word, Ching smacked Garu with the pillow.

Garu crumpled in on himself and covered his head with his arms.

"Tell. Me. Right. Now."

Of course, Garu remained silent. Ching knew he would but she just had to do something. Her best friend was in pain, was shutting herself away from everyone, and this _boy_ was to blame. She eventually stopped her assault and collapsed with a huff. She didn't realise that her eyes were blurred until then. She viciously swiped at her face and glared at the boy who was peering at her from between his crossed arms.

"You're a bad man, Garu." She was quiet. So quiet it was doubtful she even spoke. "How could you…? And with Ring-ring?"

Garu felt the shame wash over him once more. His honour was completely shattered with no means of resurrection. Despite the pounding in his head, and his uneasy stomach, Garu dragged himself into a kneeling position. He bowed his head to Ching and remained still. Ching watched him and her emotions flared again._ How could he? How could someone so honourable act like that?_

She let out a long, exhausted sigh. "I'll ask you one thing, Garu. You have to tell me the truth, okay?"

He looked at her expectedly.

"Did Pucca see you with Ring-ring?" _Did she really see you or was I the one that told her? _Ching thought.

Garu's body flinched at the question. Ching's brows creased and she lifted the pillow again as if to hit him. Garu didn't move away. He just closed his eyes.

She dropped the pillow onto her lap and covered her face with her hands. _No wonder Pucca was so distraught._ She stayed like that for a while. Garu didn't do anything to disturb her. Finally, she swept her hands over her face then through her tangled hair. "I have one more question, Garu. Then I'll go."

Garu visibly steeled himself, back straightening and head bowing lower.

"Is Ring-ring worth it?"

Garu blinked and looked up at Ching with his brows pursed and eyes squinted.

"Is Ring-ring worth losing your honour like that? Do you really love her that much?"

Garu's mouth gaped open. He thought he misheard the question so he replayed it in his head. _Was Ring-ring worth it? His honour lost…. for Ring-ring?_ He took in a shuddering breath.

Ching watched his face travel through various emotions: confusion, shock, disbelief, then shame. This final emotion made her scrunch up her fists and close her eyes.

"Then… I shall congratulate you, Garu, on finding such a precious love." Ching tried to say this with genuine emotion. "I really do wish you the best." She stood up and swiftly reached the door. And yet, she couldn't leave just yet. She turned to see the ninja with his head still down casted. "But, Garu?" He looked up. "You're a fool. In fact, I've never met a bigger fool than you… I hope you don't live to regret your decision." She gave him a sad smile and then she was gone.

Garu remained kneeling long after the sun had set and the darkness had enveloped him. _How'd everything go so wrong? Pucca…_

...

Pucca remained shut up in her home for a few days after this. Her uncles doted on her and provided her with everything, so much medicine (cough medicine, drops, fever strips, sickness tablets, painkillers, and so on); it was enough to heal their whole village!

When she was "feeling better", Pucca joined them that morning for breakfast. She had some rolled oats and fruit (Uncle Linguini's recommendation). Her uncles try to amuse her with this story and that, occasionally getting a tight-lipped smile from her.

Her uncles were soon cleaning up and getting ready to open their restaurant. Pucca got up to join them when Uncle Ho stopped her short. "Pucca, sweetheart, you should stay home today. You've only just got better; you don't want to push your body too much right now."

Uncle Dumpling vocally agreed. "He's right, Pucca. If you go back to your regular work then you might get sick again."

"And it'll take even longer to get better," Uncle Linguini called from the hallway.

Pucca rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm fighting fit already."

Uncle Ho shook his head, "No, Pucca. You might feel that way now but an hour into your shift and you'll be swaying on your feet." Uncle Dumpling was nodding his head solemnly.

Pucca repressed a heavy sigh. She smiled sickly sweet, "But if I'm left here all alone then, if I do get sick again, I'll have no one around me to help. I might end up hurting myself…" She watched the fear and anxiousness leak into her uncles' minds as they envisioned all of the possible scenarios where Pucca ended up getting hurt, just as she said, and it being their fault.

"Then again," Uncle Linguini bellowed, "we can always do with extra hands at the restaurant. And Pucca is always so responsible, if she's feeling ill again, she'll definitely tell us so we can take her to the hospital." His reasoning convinced his brothers who began nodding along.

"Yes, Pucca shall come with us today!" Uncle Dumpling declared as if it were his idea all along. Pucca bowed her head to hide her sly smile.

...

"Orders up! Ticket 12, 19 and 22."

Pucca balanced the plates upon her arms and slipped out of the kitchen. She served the plates and left without speaking to anyone. No greeting, no small talk, not even a smile. Some old women tutted as she left, muttering to themselves about how rude the waitress was. Pucca didn't turn to contradict them. Table after table she served with utter indifference. When the orders ceased for a moment, Pucca took a break. She found a quiet corner of the restaurant and sat down besides the window to stare aimlessly out of it up into the darkening sky.

_Why did I come into work, again?_ Pucca wasn't sure herself anymore. She wasn't sure why she was doing any of this anymore… Pucca slipped off one of her shoes and massaged the back of her heel. Another blister was making itself known. She kneaded the hard flesh of her heel and into the arch. Her fingers traced the small cuts around her toes – from stubbing her feet on tables or from being stepped on by clumsy customers. The pain was there, sure, but it was dull. Pucca pressed her nails into the open wounds. _Hmm…_

Noise arose from the entranceway and the heavy doors of Goh-Rong swung open dramatically. From the sound of it, there was a stampede of incoming animals.

Then a voice rang above it all: "Pucca! Pucca? We need you at the front!"

Pucca covered her face but she slipped her shoe back on and walked obediently to greet the new arrivals. Pucca's final step down from the stairs were difficult. _Fuck me…._

Pucca plastered the fakest smile she could muster and diligently greeted the large group. "Welcome to Goh-Rong. How many in your party?"

Ring-ring ignored her. "I know, right? It's like she didn't have her own pair of eyes – like duh! Of course, that outfit was tragic and deserved to be kicked into the mud." She flipped her hair nonchalantly. "Honestly, people really should be coming to me for fashion advice. They sorely need it." Her friends chorused in agreement.

Pucca cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but how many are in your party this evening?"

"Ah! Jeremy, you're going to love the food here. Your American cuisine cannot hold a candle to Goh-Rong's special noodles." Ring-ring addressed the blonde-haired young man at the back of their rowdy group. "Com' here darling. I'll tell you all about-"

A loud cough interrupted her ramblings. The group finally acknowledged Pucca. Ring-ring veined embarrassment, "Oh, Pucca. I'm so sorry for being rude. I've been so busy showing my new foreign friends around I totally didn't notice you." With that, Ring-ring scrutinised Pucca from top to bottom. She gave her a sparkling smile. "You were saying?"

"How many are in your party?"

"Ah yes. Let's see. Three, four, five…. My, we're a big group." She laughed and continued to count slowly. Pucca's eye twitched. "Twenty-two in total."

"Okay, right this way please." Pucca lead them upstairs to a more isolated area of the restaurant where they tended to host bigger parties so that their noise didn't disrupt any other customer. "Here we are." Ring-ring remained stood behind Pucca. "Is there something wrong, miss?" Pucca forced out.

"It's just… No, never mind. This will suffice."

Her party members peered at her with concern. "Ring-ring, what is it?"

"Yeah, Ring-ring. If you're not happy, speak up."

She smiled and dropped her head as if shy. "I don't want to bother the staff."

One girl linked arms with her in support. "Never. Besides, the customer is always right. You must speak your mind, Ring-ring, or none of us will be happy either." A few of the other party members loudly agreed with this statement.

Ring-ring placed a hand over the girl's linked arm. "Alright, then." She looked at Pucca. "This isn't how a party of this size should be greeted. Where are the patricians? Why are all the tables still split up? We can't be expected to pull them together by ourselves, surely! Where are our complementary cocktails while we waited for the table?" Ring-ring sighed, dramatically leaning into her friend. Now the eyes which scrutinised Pucca were ones full of ridicule. _Yeah, where were their free drinks? Why were they acting like busboys, moving the tables themselves?_ Disgruntled murmurs whispered through the group. Pucca gritted her teeth in a false smile.

"I'm afraid, since you didn't call ahead and request these specific details, we weren't equipped to host such a large group as well as prepare for your particular tastes. In the future, it is recommended that you call ahead of time and book with your desired restaurant so that this sort of embarrassment does not occur again." Her voice was level, unemotional, and very reasonable. The previous mumbles of dissatisfaction quickly turned to ones of shame. _Of course the staff weren't prepared for them! Why didn't they call ahead of time, like anyone else?_

Ring-ring flushed, feeling the atmosphere shift uncontrollably.

Pucca peered over the banister towards one of their part-time workers and waved a delicate hand. "Haku, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Once Haku made his appearance, the pair quickly set up the tables and chairs to be more comfortable for their new guests.

"Oh, there's no need for tha-"

"Nonsense." Pucca waved her hand. "I can't have my guests feeling uncomfortable with their table setting. Allow us to arrange it to your liking."

Haku caught on to the mocking tone of Pucca used. "Yes, please let us work earnestly for you to make up for our previous failings."

Pucca turned from the group to pick up another chair, hiding her small smile from view. Pucca deliberately didn't indicate that the group should go back to the waiting area, nor did she apologise for the inconvenience. No, she made them watch each and every movement the pair did to make the area suitable for their large party. After a few minutes, two of the male guests felt so guilty they began helping Pucca and Haku with hauling the tables closer together. The rest of the party watched, shifting on their feet every few seconds, and Pucca felt a small bit of satisfaction with their inability to lock eyes with her. They looked at anything but the two staff members they had previously harassed for their own negligence.

Ring-ring's face was glowing red by the time Pucca and Haku straightened their backs, both hitting their lower backs with their fists just to make the guests feel even more guilty for their impatience and insolence. Haku slowly twisted, his hand stretched out in a _tada!_ gesture. After which, he nodded to Pucca and walked back down stairs to resume his own work. "Please take your seats. I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders." Pucca skipped away from the silent herd. Not a whisper followed her and her smile grew toothier.

Pucca took great care to deliver this particular groups food in graceful but slow movements. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the bone slipping grin growing inside her at the absolute silence which fell in her presence. She was on her last plate and cup of tea when Ring-ring finally made her move. She stretched out her leg from under the table and kicked at the soft skin behind Pucca's knee. She crumpled along with the cup of scolding tea she was about to place onto the table. The shattering noise caused the whole restaurant to fall into silence.

Pucca stared down at her left arm. The skin was bright pick, steam still swirling up into the air from the tea that settled into her pours, and she watched as the tea trickled its way down her pale arm to pool at the floor. She lifted her hand and noted the numerous shards protruding from her palm and fingers. She turned it for inspection, allowing the guests to get a good look at the damage – one girl gasped and began sobbing at the pitiful sight.

"Oh, no, Pucca!" Ring-ring's voice pierced the air. "How clumsy. Are you okay?" She got up like she was going to assist Pucca to her feet but stopped just short. "Oh, no. You're bleeding. Hurry, leave and get it cleaned up. You can't be bleeding all over the place. The Korean Hygiene Department would shut down the place quicker than a heartbeat."

Pucca didn't notice when Haku appeared behind her, nor when he helped to pull her to her feet and lead her back to the staff room to patch up her wounds. Pucca was too fascinated by the red rivers flowing between her fingers and the hum of heat which wrapped around her forearm.

Haku carefully extracted the small shards of porcelain and placed them in a pile to be discarded properly. His fingers were light and made quick work. Pucca could tell from the way he kept glancing up to her face that he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Not that Pucca noticed. When Haku turned to fetch the bandages from another first aid box, Pucca prodded at the open wound on her palm. Blood bloomed and oozed down to drip onto the clean white floors. Pucca decided that she liked the stark contrast of white and red.

After Haku finished securing the bandage on her arm, Pucca got up to go and finish her shift. Haku snagged her unaffected hand. "Wow, there. You can't work like that."

Pucca blinked. "It doesn't hurt."

Haku laughed half-heartedly, "There's no need to put on a brave face, Pucca. Just go tell your uncles and go home." He was packing away the first aid equipment now. Haku was still quite young, maybe fifteen, but he had a good head on his shoulders. Pucca ruffled his hair at which he backed off, face flushed. "No need for that. It was nothing…" Pucca grinned at him.

"You're a good kid, Haku."

He nodded but his brows were hitched. He quickly placed the first aid box in the cupboard and raced out of the staff room.

...

Pucca lay on her bed, staring up at the emptiness of her roof. When she'd told her uncles' what happened they demanded that she go home and rest up. Uncle Dumpling even wrapped up some food to eat when she got home with strict instructions to go straight to bed after having her dinner. Pucca had set the food on the counter and tumbled her way to her room.

Lying there in the dark, Pucca's mind was in a flurry of thoughts.

She raised her arm up and eyed the bandages. Curiosity surged and she sat up like she was electrocuted. She tore open the bandages to revel the scarcely closed wounds covering her palm and forearm. Blood crusted between her fingers and she tested the durability by opening up her hand as far as she could. The newly formed scabs split, allowing for blood to leave a thin snail trail down her arm, and she studied how the blood flowed down the around one of the blisters which were bubbling up beneath the surface of her skin. She prodded the blister. Her lip curled instinctively. Her arm was repulsive.

Pucca opened her bedside draw and withdrew a large pair of scissors. Using the tip of the blades, Pucca burst through the skin covering her blisters. She gave a hiss when the blade bit her but quickly forgot the pain as she sneered at the pus draining from her arm. _Disgusting…_ But she couldn't stop. Soon, her arm was a dripping mess. She watched as blood and various other pale-yellow matter merged in artistic smears across the whole of her arm.

Pucca slowly got up and grabbed a towel which she used to swipe away the evidence of her strange activity. She then sat at her desk with the scissors balanced on her opposing hand. She held one of the handles and watched at the other blade fell apart from its mate. She turned it so it caught the faint moonlight streaming in through her window. She licked her lips. Her throat felt oddly dry.

Leaving the scissors resting on her table, she made her way down stairs. She got a glass of water and drained it in its entirety. Then she washed her arm under the cold water. It stung and she kept it under the stream longer than necessary. Finally, Pucca wrapped clean bandages around her arm and tied it off using her teeth. When her uncles did get home in the wee hours of the morning, Pucca was already asleep in her bed with the scissors back in their draw.

...

Pucca worked in her uncles' restaurant for a few days straight after this, despite their clear protests. Pucca stated that she needed the distraction. After all, her exam results were still being processed and she made her case that all she'd do if she stayed home would stew and worry. Her uncles knew how much getting into a university aboard meant to their niece and so they obliged but warned her that if she showed any signs of stress that they would send her home immediately. Pucca agreed to the terms.

Today, Ching tried to visit Pucca at the restaurant. Pucca served her as she would any other customer and refused to engage in any conversation. Ching was desperate and had even began following Pucca around on her deliveries. Pucca eventually lead her to a quiet corner of the restaurant.

"Enough, Ching. If you're not ordering anything, go home."

"But Pucca, we need to-"

"Actually, no we don't." Pucca rested her hands on her hips. "We don't need to do anything anymore. You hear me?"

Ching grabbed her friend's hand. Pucca attempted to shake her off but she held on like Pucca was the final life jacket on a sinking ship.

"I just want to help you, Pucca!"

"I don't need help. Least of all from you."

Ching's eyes watered and Pucca let out a heavy breath. Ching's fingers pinched the soft material of Pucca's long sleeves. "Pucca, please? Just talk to me."

Pucca rolled her eyes. "And what good will that do, exactly?"

"It will… It will…" Pucca waited expectedly. "It's what best friends should do! We share our troubles and you – YOU –" Ching pointed her finger in Pucca's face, "You are very troubled." Pucca knocked the accusing hand away from her with a tut.

"That's not very nice, Ching."

"And this isn't very you, Pucca." Her retort wasn't very strong and it caused her cheeks to burn. She gripped her friend's arm with bruising strength. "Just give me five minutes? Please, Pucca. That's all I ask."

Pucca watched her friend's face crumble at her resilience. She casted her eyes skywards. "… Okay." Ching bounded on her feet. "Five minutes. Only five minutes." Ching nodded enthusiastically.

Pucca lead them both outside of the restaurant after calling to her uncles she was taking a quick break with Ching. Her uncles were very cheerful about the idea – they hadn't seen Ching in the past few days and figured the girls had some catching up to do.

Pucca leaned against the wall and pursed her lips. "Alright. Speak."

Ching's mind betrayed her and her mouth popped open without anything prepared. She knew she what she wanted to say to Pucca but now she had the time – a very limited amount of time – all of these things drained from her head. "Erm…"

Pucca's face grew darker.

"Eh…. Well…" Ching scratched the back of her neck. "You see…"

"Forget it. This is a waste of time."

Ching seized Pucca's arm as she went to walk past her. "No! No, wait. Wait." Pucca tried to release Ching's clutch on her arm. "Please just let me think. I- I just didn't know how to start, is all." Pucca stopped struggling. "I… I've really missed you Pucca. And I know I haven't been the friend I needed to be." Ching's hands lost some of its strength, "I should have asked you why you were acting this way. I shouldn't have left you alone at the party." She peered up at her friend's face to gauge her reaction. "I don't know what happened between you and Garu that day, but Pucca – Pucca, it's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it." She suddenly threw her arms around Pucca. "Don't let this ruin our friendship. Please talk to me again." She nestled her head into Pucca's shoulders. Pucca kept her hands by her sides. "Please trust me again."

Pucca felt her bandaged hand twitch. She bit her lip and looked down at her friend, brows upturned. She swallowed hard and was about to say… something, when she caught sight of movement. Pucca's gaze grew extremely icy all of a sudden and she jerked away from Ching's warm embrace. Ching's bewildered expression was met by an equally hostile one. "Trust you? Not likely a mistake I'd make twice." Ching couldn't believe her eyes as Pucca brushed past her frozen figure. She turned to watch her friend walk away, again, and her eyes welled. The she, too, noticed their audience whom was quickly closing the space between them.

Abyo pulled Ching into a hug and yelled over her head at her apparent best friend, "You've changed, Pucca. So much I can't even look at you! You've became, became – you're just a bitch." Pucca stopped and glared over her shoulder. "Yeah, I said it!" Pucca turned to the side. "You can be an awful person to me but Ching doesn't deserve any of this. She's been there for you since day one! You ungrateful cow." Abyo was breathing heavily at this point, his bellowing clamed as Ching forced her way out from under Abyo's arms. She stepped closer to Pucca.

"No, Pucca, he doesn't mean it!"

"I fucking do," Abyo growled. His fists were braced at his sides.

"Pucca, please, just try to listen to us. Let us talk about it, ple-" Ching grabbed Pucca's arm again and Pucca's patience snapped. _I'm sick of people manhandling me! _She shoved Ching as hard as she could. Ching fell. Hard. There was an audible tare and the scene before them was one of shock.

Ching gaped up at her friend. Or, more precisely, at the arm that was now free against the elements. She felt her heart squeeze painfully as she eyes the numerous marks that bore into the white flesh. She felt nauseous. _Oh… god._

Pucca brought her arm to her chest protectively. She backed up till she turned and sprinted back into the night with impressive speed.

Ching looked down at the piece of cloth she still clung to. Abyo knelt by her side. Her knuckles turned white. _Oh… god._

"Call Garu."

* * *

**Yes! Call Garu - our girl needs a god damn miracle at this point. Jesus, Pucca.**

**On a side note, what do you think's happening to our sweet Pucca? Can you guess where this is going, by any chance?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finale

**The Finale! Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight had long since hugged the world and was busy displaying its beautiful stars to awaiting onlookers. The winds shuddered as the occasional dark cloud passed between the earth and the sparkling midnight sky. There was, however, one particular body which refused to acknowledge the twilight's radiant work causing the skies feel cheated. An unnatural gloom swarmed the forest surrounding Sooga Village.

Pucca didn't care. She ran on. Faster. Faster. Faster. She wanted to run until she thought of nothing but the strain and fatigue of her body. Think of nothing but the blood pounding in her ears and the scratches she felt glide across her arms and face as she dodged foliage as best as she could in the insufficient light. Her mind was not so lenient, however, and it kept replaying that moment. On a loop, she watched as her friend's face melted into one of shock, horror and abhorrence.

Wheezing, Pucca collapsed in a pile at the steps of her sanctuary. She didn't realise that was where she was headed until she felt the damp wood beneath her heaving body. She was sick. It burned her throat and the taste was vile.

She forced her body to rotate so she was on her back looking up at the darkness. Her rapid breathing left a mass of white wisps floating in the air, obscuring her view of the stars. Her chest was so tight and her legs were vibrating with aftershock. The pain was surprising. Pucca dug her nails into the dirt either side of her body, crushing the dirt into her palms to suppress the cry of agony she felt building.

She wanted to disappear.

_It would be easier, right? Uncles would mourn but eventually move on without the burden of looking after me… My friends would marry and have families. I'd fade away. My presence would become an old picture: looked upon fondly. All my rough edges being finally ignored. Surely that was for the best?_

Her breathing was slowing to a less labour-intensive pace.

_The stars are beautiful tonight. What a __**wonderful**__ night._

_..._

Garu had been packing his bags when he got the phone call. He was going to leave quietly, perhaps leaving a letter in his wake. Explain things properly.

He picked up the receiver only to drop it moments later. He was out of the door and sprinting through the forest like his life depended on it. His muscles pumped so hard that he felt each throb of his veins as his feet pounding the ground.

His feet lead the way. He wasn't even conscious of his choice in direction until he spotted the dark silhouette of the small abandoned temple. He came to a skidding half before the steps and his hands clenched.

She wasn't here.

He raked his head. He needed to find her – but where would she go? He didn't know. _It's not like I know her all that well…_ His voice sneered in the back of his mind. He swayed on his feet, moving from balancing on his heels to being on the balls of his feet. He was impatient and erratic. This wouldn't do. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had to calm down if he was going to have _any_chance finding her tonight. He clenched und unclenched his fists. Breathe. Breathe.

When he opened his eyes again, the world seemed brighter again. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he truly surveyed his surroundings. A few twigs were handing dejected from some nearby trees. _Pucca might have stumbled through the shrubbery._ His reasoning calmed him further. He followed these imaginary footsteps to the base of the temple.

His heart gave a shudder.

Garu bent to touch the floor. Something wet met his fingertips. He turned so the moonlight could illuminate the liquid. _Blood…_ He rubbed the substance between his fingers, focusing on his breathing again. _Stay calm…. Calm…_

Garu followed the drips to see the lead out of the temple back into the forest. His nerves shook and his body begged him to take off running again but he resisted. Slowly, he followed the clues that cried out for his attention. The hunt felt extremely slow. Ever few steps he would have to pause to check his direction was correct. Then he'd continue, his heart thudding stronger, urging him on faster. It was agonising. _Calm... Calm…_

His mantras helped for a while. That was until he saw her dark form being enhanced by the stark rays of the moon. She was standing by the edge of the grassy cliffside. Her head was turned to be staring out across the vast ocean of ink. Her breathing was oddly slow and even. Her body was relaxed, arms swinging by her sides. However, something strange flashed in her hand ever so often. _Pucca…_

He didn't know how make his presence known. He didn't want to scare her and cause her to tumble forwards but he didn't want to remain stationary either. He had to get closer.

...

The sea was strangely alluring. Its dark depths should terrify, strike your soul with fear, but Pucca felt herself being drawn closer. Her toes curled into the sharp blades of grass and felt some of the soil dislodge and tumble down… So far down. She wondered if it would hurt. Would she drift off or would she struggle? Would she want to live? Would the fates be so cruel to make her death stink of irony?

Pucca tipped her head back to take in the sight of the stars and the full moon beaming down on her. The stars glinted at her – daring her? She huffed. Even the world wanted rid of the curse that had plagued its surface. A face came into view. _Madam Zen._ Pucca thought about all she had done. The pain she knew she had inflicted in her typhon of chaos. _That old lady was wiser than they gave her credit for_, Pucca thought with a bitter smile. She really had become a demon. _A broken, cursed demon. _Pucca swayed on her feet, feeling the wind's desire to throw her from her spot high up on the cliffside.

A thud sounded behind her and Pucca snapped her head to the side. A sword had fallen to the ground. Pucca looked at its owner and felt her body grow colder. _Am I hallucinating?_ She felt the wounds on her arms, holding the scissors so it dangled off her little finger. She'd lost quite a bit of blood. It was possible that her mind was hallucinating.

"Look who it is," she spoke softly. "Come to admire the stars with me?" She gestured loosely towards the sky. 'Garu' followed the path of her arm and stopped. She looked at her hand and laughed. She spun the scissors and the noise fell over 'Garu's' skin as if he'd been scolded. _Snip. Snip. _"Oh, these?" She dropped them to the floor. "Useless." She tilted her head towards 'Garu'. His face was as handsome as ever, with his dangerously dark irises and strong full eyebrows along with his silky black hair pulled back into twin ponytails. Pucca could admit it now: he was still very attractive visually. Not that it mattered.

Garu watched her face as he inched forward. She didn't visibly react. He took another hesitant step. "Why are you here?" He stopped. "Why are _you_ here?"

Pucca shook her head, making her feel even more lightheaded. "Are you here to mock me? Watch me finally do it?" Garu was still a few feet from her now. "No. You're not here for that. You're not here at all." Pucca looked back out to the ocean. "You wouldn't care enough to be here."

Garu swallowed hard. His breathing was more ragged that when he was running wildly through the forest. He took another step closer. Pucca whirled on him, anger behind her beautiful eyes.

"Stop. Stop it. Go away!"

Garu moved to take another step when Pucca suddenly crouched down to grab a stone. She threw it at him. It didn't have her usual strength but it did fly straight at Garu who caught it easily. Pucca squinted at the rock in his palm. Her brows furrowed and she grabbed the hem of her shirt. _No, he couldn't be here._ She took a tentative step back. She felt the wind howl more strongly against her back. Garu's face turned paler in the moonlight and he because statue still.

"You're… you're not real."

Garu held up the rock in protest.

Pucca glared at the little rock. "No. You're not."

Garu took a small step –

"Stop!" He did. Pucca scoffed, holding a trembling and bloodied hand to her forehead. "You can't be here. You're never here!" Pucca felt her legs beginning to tremble. "You're never here when I need you the most."

Garu held out his free hand.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

Garu held his hand up higher. His fingered itched to reach out to her.

"No!" Pucca twisted so that she was half facing the cliff's edge. Garu opened his mouth and gasped. Pucca sneered at his pathetic expression. His hand quivered in the air. "Go back to Ring-ring." His hand lowered ever so slightly. "That's where you wanted to be this whole time, right? I just got in the way. But look!" Pucca swept her arms out widely, almost making her loose her balance. Garu tensed. "You're almost free! Free of me completely." She smiled but it wavered. "What's this? Are you… crying?" Pucca let out a surprised laugh.

Garu remained where he was, hand out stretched as if could draw her close with just his willpower. He hadn't noticed the dampness of his cheeks. He didn't care. His lips became thin.

"Tears from the big bad ninja?" Pucca mocked. "For me… You want me to come with you?" Garu's head bobbed ever so slightly. He daren't breath. Pucca's head tilted in thought. Her eyes were becoming a bit glazed and unfocused. He took another hesitant step when her gaze sharpened and with great intensity. She stared him down.

"Would you fight for me?" She demanded. "Would you die for me? Would you have given up _ANYTHING_ for me?" Pucca paused. Fury was engulfing her.

Garu's felt like he was suffocating.

"No. You'd never given up anything for me." She laughed bitterly. "I was such a lovesick fool back then that I couldn't see it. I thought you were so noble, so sickly honourable, that I couldn't possibly ask you to give up anything for me..." She turned away and watched the waves crash angrily against the base of the cliff. The next thing she said was so soft that the winds almost whipped these words into the dauntless sky. "Just to let me be near you, I'd have done anything. For you to have accepted my affections… anything. But you could never do that." She breathed in a shuddering breath of her own. She turned her head to give Garu one last smile.

Garu reacted but not quick enough. She was falling backwards, her eyes shut already awaiting the cold waters embrace.

"Pucca!"

Pucca gasped. A strong hand snagged her hand and she felt herself slam into the cliffside's sharp rocks. She looked up; her eyes were wider than the moon's surface.

The man above her gripped her hand with desperation. She didn't understand his expression. She didn't understand his actions. She felt herself slipping, the blood causing the young man's hand to slowly slide across her skin.

Fear filled her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She cried out, tears falling down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she cried.

Garu reached down another hand, trying to gain a better grasp on Pucca's arm but there wasn't a clean spot to allow him such access. He allowed himself to lean further over the cliff's edge, reaching for the torn cloth of her shirt. He grasped a bunch in one of his hands and attempted to pull them both back to safety. With dawning dismay, Garu realised he didn't have enough leverage to get them both back up from this position. He stared at Pucca's glistening eyes. _Trust me…_

Pucca fought the terror seizing her form and nodded silently.

Garu let go of her hand and reached out for a better grip, his grasp on Pucca's shirt quite precarious. Garu's hand fell upon something. _The scissors!_ He gripped them tight and jammed them into the ground. Using them as leverage, he yanked himself back onto the cliff. He pulled with all his might, yelling out his frustration and fear in a final heave. Pucca's head popped up above the cliffside. She reached out and grabbed onto the ground and wrenched herself forwards with Garu. Together, they rolled away from certain doom.

Garu groaned. _We're safe. We're safe…_ He struggled into a seated position, still holding Pucca's sleek frame in his trembling arms. Pucca lay unmoving on his lap. He gripped onto her shoulders and tried to sit her up. Her hands suddenly reached out and stopped him. She was vibrating violently. He heard her gut-wrenching gasps. She leaned her head into his chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart.

"S… say it again."

Garu made a noise of surprise.

Pucca leaned away. She kept her head bowed, her long hair hanging down obscuring her face. "Say it again."

Garu's gaze softened. He cleared his throat. "Pu… Pucca."

Pucca flinched. "Again."

Garu forced his body to move closer. He leaned into her ear. "Pucca."

_He really did… He… He spoke._

When Garu's hand snaked through her hair and gently touched her chin, she allowed him to draw her head back up to meet his eyes. And there it was. Guilt. Something she hadn't felt in so long. Her face crumpled. "I'm – I'm – I'm," she sobbed. "'I'm so… so…"

Garu didn't let her finished. He embraced her. "I know."

Pucca grabbed onto his shoulders and sobbed. Sobbed for so long she didn't think she would ever stop the tears from falling. She'd done so many horrible things, said awful despicable things, and Garu – _oh, Garu._ She'd hurt him the worst.

The pair stayed interlocked for a long time; neither noticed the lone star glittering in the sky fall slowly across the sky above their heads. So, when they made a wish next, the didn't know that it was listening.

_I wish… I wish…_

...

Pucca's next memory was waking up in hospital with numerous bandages wrapping up her body and hearing her uncles' worried wails outside the doors. Pucca turned her head to see someone had laid their head on the bedside. She felt her body go warm. She reached out a tired hand to fiddle with the dark soft tendrils falling around this person's face. _Garu…_

As if he heard her, he shifted in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open. When he noticed Pucca looking at him he gave her a small sweet smile. "Hey."

Pucca's heart leapt. "H-hey."

Garu sat up and took her hand in his. He cleared his throat. "How're you feeling?" His voice was gruff and low. He hadn't talked in so long it felt strange to feel his throat vibrate in such a manner.

Pucca's mood dropped. "Fine." She attempted to withdraw her hand. The guilt when looking at him… She didn't think she could handle it any longer.

He didn't let her. She watched as he left a chaste kiss on her bandaged covered knuckles.

It was strange. Pucca felt so heavy on the inside. So many confusing emotions surfaced, one after another. She shifted in her spot. _What was happening to her?_ Tears were falling once more. Garu frowned and leaned over to swipe a trickling droplet from her cheek.

Pucca felt ashamed by her desire to lean into the delicate touch. She looked away. "I'm sorry, Garu." He sat up in his chair. "What I… I'm just so sorry."

Garu nodded solemnly. She had, after all, made him give up everything. _My honour… My vow… Almost my life…_ Garu narrowed his gaze. "Good."

Pucca turned to him quickly. Her shock was evident.

"Good. You should feel sorry." Pucca's tears travelled faster. _Yes, I deserve to feel this way. I've done so many horrible things…_ "So now you'll have to make it up to everyone." He linked his little finger with hers. "But… I don't think it'll take that long." He smiled. A real, heart-felt smile.

Pucca sniffed. "O-okay." She wiped away her tears with vigour. She then steeled herself to meet Garu's gaze without wavering. Without feeling the overwhelming sense of guilt that had plagued her since she heard her name called with so much conviction. "Were do I start?"

Garu interlocked their fingers. _There's my Pucca._ He rubbed the back of her hand, avoiding the needle, and gave her a devilish grin._ Now, __**this**__ was going to be wild._

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought in the comments. Really curious if people liked it or now.**

**Welp, there goes three days writing this up. Onto the next adventure! :)**


End file.
